The Alpha's Bride
by Tessa Anne
Summary: He was forced into a position of power. She was made his wife after a drunken mistake. The reservation wanted their leader to marry, but could it be out of inconvenience or if she really is his imprint? Please read and review! SEQUEL NO LONGER POSTED
1. Chapter 1

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _Jacob's POV_

What did I get myself into? I probably should've read some manual or one of those "Book for Dummies" on becoming an alpha to a growing wolf pack. Well, if there was one, that is. There are high levels of expectations for me, and it's not something that I wanted in the beginning. It may have been my birthright to lead my tribe and the pack, but I didn't initially want to be a leader.

I'll admit, I was a naïve, hormonal teenager who was in love with the first girl that looked my way. I learned from my mistakes, and have taken over the pack after Sam Uley retired a couple of years later. Our packs split for a while, because I wanted to help someone that I knew would never look my way again, but in the end, Sam and I decided to unite the pack after it turned out to be a disaster.

Turns out, the girl I was once in love with got pregnant with her bloodsucker's child. I ended up forcing her and her new family out of Forks forever, breaking the pact that was made by my great-grandfather many years ago. It was a difficult decision to make at the time, but I'm realizing now that it was the right thing to do.

Once the pack was reunited again, Sam retired to be with his imprint Emily Young. They married almost a year after the incident that occurred between the Cullens and my pack, and they soon had a son named Lakota.

Sam wasn't the only one to retire; Paul, Jared, and Leah retired as well. Paul and my sister Rachel had gotten married and were already on their two months long honeymoon, Jared and Kim were already married and are expecting twins, and Leah went to California to study art history and fell in love with her teaching assistant. Pretty much, everybody was moving on.

Now, here I am at twenty-eight-years-old, with no imprint, while I'm in Vegas with my pack brothers celebrating one of my best friends' upcoming nuptial. Embry Call didn't want to get married, and he never thought he would. Turns out that love can happen when you least expect it. Embry fell hard for Heather, the town's newest librarian who came to Forks about three years ago. She isn't his imprint, but she understood the legends, and she accepted Embry through it all. Quil, Seth and I all agreed that she was crazy enough to fall for Embry. Yet, she did.

So, in honor of Embry's upcoming nuptial, Quil and Seth both suggested going to Las Vegas and spending a three-day weekend gambling and drinking all night. Now, as I'm sitting at a bar taking a swig with Embry, Quil was playing some blackjacks while Seth flirted with one of the waitresses, who probably looked like a stripper or pole dancer of some sort. I smiled at Embry, and patted his back. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order for your upcoming marriage. I never thought that I would see you getting married,"

"Well, that makes two of us." Embry admitted, "I thought I would never find love, or even my soul mate. I may have never imprinted on Heather, but I love her. She makes me a better man, and Heather completes me. Y'know?"

"I guess?"

"Hey man, don't worry. One day, you'll find your happy ending."

"Yeah, but when?"

"Let me tell you how I knew Heather was the one, okay?" Embry said, as soon as Seth and Quil came over to join us. "We were dating for about three months when I realized that I loved her enough to want to be with her in spite of what might happen if I imprint on someone else down the road. My mother wanted to meet Heather, and I was honestly both excited and nervous about it. At the time, I didn't know much about Heather's parents until that day. She never really talked much about them. When my mother asked her about it, Heather told her that she didn't have a mother or a father."

"Now, mind you, I didn't ask her about it, because I thought it was too soon to talk about our families and all that. Then again, I wasn't thinking clearly than I should have. Heather broke down her walls in front of my mother and I, and my mother told her that we were her family now. Heather and my mother bonding together was a sign for me. It meant that no matter what happens; whether we're on patrols or if a vampire attacks and I get injured, I knew that Heather would want me to fight...just as much as she wished her parents did before they died."

"So wait, you knew you were going to marry Heather just by her telling you and her mom that she's an orphan?" Quil asked him.

Embry nodded. "You guys are weird,"

"Look Jake, all I'm saying is that maybe instead of waiting for the girl that left you a long time ago, you should take a chance on someone else."

"Embry, nearly everybody in our tribe wants me to get married soon. My sisters are already married with kids, and I know my father would like to see me get married, but I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon."

"Why not?" Seth asked.

"Because there's a lot of stuff going on in my life that I don't have the time to find my future wife anytime soon."

"You could if you try," Quil added.

I wanted to say that's not gonna happen, but then, _she_ entered the room. A pair of beautiful, sun-kissed legs strutted into the room, and as I moved my eyes up, I could see a lacy white dress covering her thighs from the knees. Carrying her pocket purse in her soft hands, I could see her black hair with coppery accents cascading down her back. With one look into a pair of dark brown eyes, and I felt gravity slipping away from me. All of a sudden, I couldn't see the other girls standing with her, nor could I hear my friends laughing at God knows what.

It was her.

She took a seat at a table with two of her friends, never taking her eyes off of me until one of her friends said something to her. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest, just wanting to be near her. "Yo, Jake?" Quil said, tapping my shoulder. "You okay?"

Once her friends moved away and started dancing, I could see a sad look on her face, as she rested it in the palm of her hand. My chest started to hurt, and I said to the guys, "Yeah, I'll be back in a bit." I then got up, and my legs started to move willingly toward her. The pull between us was strong, and I could feel the wolf inside of me yipping in excitement to finally me her face-to-face. Seth, Quil, and Embry made wolf calls, while I flipped them off before she could hear them. Once I was two feet apart from her, I gently touched her shoulders, and she turned. "Hi, can I help you?" She asked me.

She sounded like an angel. God, it has been too long since I've been with anyone, hasn't it? "Uh, no. I just, I saw you coming in, and I just wanted to say hi."

"Okay? Hi?"

Mentally, I slapped myself in the forehead. God, I'm such an idiot! "Sorry, I guess I'm making you a bit nervous, aren't I?"

"Well a little, but a good kind of nervous; a cute one."

Smiling, I asked to sit down next to her, which she agreed that made my wolf very happy on the inside. "I'm Jake," I said, holding out my hand for her to shake.

Looking down at my hand and then back at me, she placed her small, soft hands in mines and said, "I'm Sara."

To be honest, the rest of the night was a blur, as we drank and laughed all night long. What neither one of us expected the next morning was to not only find ourselves naked in a bed together...but that we were also wearing wedding rings on our fingers. Dare I say that I may have made a mistake? Probably in the heat of the moment.

Do I regret marrying my imprint after just meeting her hours before discovering what really happened? Not a chance...


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading this new story, and there are more to come your way. I hope that more will be interested in reading this story, because it will be an epic one! Bella will make an appearence in the story, but not right away.**

 **Please check out "A Second Chance," on my profile page if you're interested in reading a Leah and OC romance. Also, there will be more stories to come, and I'll keep you posted if you're interested in reading another Twilight or any other stories.**

 **Thanks and enjoy, sincerely Tessa Anne**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _Sara's POV_

My head was pounding the moment I woke up. Honestly, I probably wished I didn't have too much to drink last night, and now I have to pay for it. Running my fingers through my dark hair, I looked around my hotel room, and I noticed that there were clothes scattered across the floor. I looked over to the side to find a very handsome guy, snoring like a train whistle next to me. I realized that I was naked, and then I gasped.

Oh good God, I slept with a guy I met last night.

I wrapped a part of the bed sheet the was on the floor around my naked body, as my phone started to buzz on the nightstand. As quickly and quietly as I could, I took my phone and answered without looking at who was calling. "Hello?"

"Hey Sara, I've been calling you for hours. Why didn't you answer?" Laughing, I could tell that I already made my oldest sister pretty mad and annoyed. I'm twenty-five, for God's sake! I can take care of myself.

"Ronnie, I'm fine. I just had a lot to drink, and a splitting headache now. Can you please stop screaming at me." I said, closing the door behind me so that I could sit on the balcony of my hotel room.

"Hey, I was worried about you, can't a sister worry about their siblings?"

"Depends on how much Mom and Dad paid you to keep watch over me." I joked.

She laughed, and sighed a little. "Damn, I wished this baby would be out already. I'm getting pretty annoyed with him kicking me over and over again."

Luckily, this isn't the first baby for my sister Veronica. This was her third. "Oh please, you're happy you're having a boy now. I love my nieces, but you know I always wanted an evil spawn from you."

"Oh haha, very funny." Ronnie replied, "But seriously, why didn't you pick up? Was Vegas too much for you already?"

Looking over my shoulder at the guy lying asleep. Jake, though he was really nice, sweet, and funny...I made a mistake in sleeping with him. I ran my fingers through my hair again, until I felt something hard on one of them. I knew I wasn't wearing a ring last night. Looking down at my left hand, I saw a ring with small diamonds all around the band. "Holy shit!?"

"What? Am I right?"

Ignoring her, I rushed back inside the room. Looking over his hands, I also saw a platinum band on his marriage finger as well. "Ronnie, let me call you back." I whispered, then quickly ended the call. I tried tapping his shoulder, but he didn't wake up. I smack his cheek, still nothing.

Or so I thought.

I felt a hand grab my free one, and my body collided with his; with me being on top of him. Looking into those hazel eyes, my heart melted, but I had a reason not to fall hard for any guy ever again. Let's just say, the last relationship I was in...it left me very vulnerable and heartbroken. But, that's a complicated story, and that's not what I want to talk about now. Jake's soft eyes darkened and he smiled at me, which melted my heart and turned it into a puddle. "Hey, good morning."

"Uh yeah, good morning." I said, trying to escape. However, he had other plans. He flipped us over, and started to press light kisses on my lips and down the side of my neck. I let out a whimper, as he kissed me again. "Wow,"

"Why thank you," he replied, stroking my cheek with his thumb before kissing me again. I was beginning to sink into his arms, with his sweet, passionate kisses...but I knew that we could never be.

"Uh Jake, we really need to talk." I said, or at least try to say in one sentence. It actually came out every time I tried to take in a breath.

"About?"

"Us being married,"

He stopped his ministrations around my neck and chest, looking down at me. "What are you talking about? We just slept together, right?"

I shook my head and showed him my ring. He looked down at his, and let out a curse. We both got out of bed, as I went to change my clothes. "How did this happen?" He asked, as he quickly put his pants back on.

"We drank a lot, so maybe we were just plain stupid when we got married. I mean, shouldn't the people in Vegas stop us from getting married if we were too drunk."

"Well, it is Vegas."

I shot him a glare, and turned away. Suddenly, he was already behind me, running his fingers over the only tattoo I have...well, at this time I do. I may get more, who knows.

On my upper back, just a tad under my neck, there is a design of a full moon with a wolf howling at it. Though it only has the upper body of the wolf, I got it during my rebellious years a long time ago. His fingers glided over the design, and I looked into his eyes again. He smelled like the woods after heavy rain; earthy and musk, my facorite scent on any guy. But, I still cannot open my heart to him; I just can't. "We need to get the marriage annulled." I said, trying to keep my hands from grabbing him and sleeping with him again.

"Why?"

I turned around and answered, "Because the marriage isn't real, and we're not in love. We hardly know each other, and we probably have different lives. This sham of a marriage affects both of us, and I think it's best if we annul the marriage and forget this ever happened."

He thought about it for a minute, and replied with a resounding no. "No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean we should give it a go,"

"Are you insane?! We can't stay married!"

Jake took my hands in his, holding them gently but firmly. "Sara, I l-like you, a lot. I know you're attracted to me as I am to you, so why not give us a chance?"

"Jake, I don't know..."

"What if we try it out for a month or two? We could learn more about each other, and if you realize that this isn't right, then we can get an annulment, or a divorce. Whatever it is."

"You want to try this? Why?"

"Let's just say you're not the only one between us who's complicated." He replied, taking my lips again, until we fell back into bed again...and again...and again.

What have I done...


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _Jacob's POV_

Coming down from Sara's hotel room to the the dining room, I felt like I was floating on thin air almost. I couldn't take the smile off my face, as I watched my friends scarfing down on their food. Looking down at the ring that rested on my finger, while thinking back to the last night when I imprinted...I felt alive again. _She_ held me down to Earth; nothing else but her. I just hope that I can keep her around for long before it's too late.

Walking over to them, they smiled and started to make wolf calls. "Alright, alright. That's enough,"

"C'mon Jake," Quil said, stuffing his face with scrambled eggs and bacon. "You finally got some, after pining for a girl who would never choose you. You're on fire!"

"So, who is she?"

That's what stumped me a little, even earlier when I asked Sara to give us a chance. I didn't really know who she was, and maybe that's why I wanted her to stay; to get to know her better. I spent most of my teenage life and early twenties, pining over the one girl who I thought I could ever save her humanity. In reality, it was never meant to be, and a part of me didn't want to believe it to be true. With Sara, I knew that somewhere deep down inside that she felt lost; alone in the world with no one to love her for her. Though I believe she can keep me grounded, I think I can bring back the light in her life...the one thing that she deserves. "I know her name is Sara, but we'll probably learn more about each other later on. That's what I'm sure of."

Seth looked down at my hand, and honestly, I wasn't embarrassed by it. "Why do you have a ring, then?"

Soon, Quil and Embry looked over, and they started to choke on their coffees. "Holy shit!"

"You're married?!"

"What the f*ck!?"

"Guys, keep your voices down." I whispered to them, my teeth gritting in frustration. "It happened last night. We got drunk, we'd slept together, and the next thing we know, we're married."

"Well, aren't you gonna get a divorce?" Embry asked.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because she's my imprint." It was like a whip crack once I said that statement. I knew that what I was doing was stupid, but what the hell.

"Wait, you imprinted on her?" Seth questioned.

I nodded my head, confirming the answer that they probably never expected to hear like this. "Oh. My. God."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Dude, did you knock her up?"

"No I didn't knock her up," I answered, getting really frustrated and angry at this point. "Look, I may have done something stupid, but there's something about Sara that makes me want her even more. I don't know how else to explain it, except that I just need more time with her. I need her to see the real me, instead of a guy she shacked up with."

The three of them looked at each other, and then Embry patted my shoulder. "Well, if you're happy, then we're happy for you."

They nodded in confirmation, and then I caught Sara's eyes. Quil whispered so she couldn't hear, "Go get her, wolf boy."

Chuckling, I rushed over to her and her friends, and when she turned my urge to hold her and kiss her was very present. The next thing I know, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with all that I had. She was so intoxicating; the smell of lavender vanilla, with a hint of peppermint in the mix. I couldn't get enough of her, and I didn't want to, either. When I pulled away, I could tell that she felt the same heat that I had, probably more, but she didn't say anything of it. Her friends gasped from behind us, as I casually wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"Sara, you naughty girl." One of her friends said, as they crowded around us. "Who is this hunk?"

Sara and I looked at each other, and before she could say anything, another friend of hers noticed the rings. "Wait, did you marry him?"

Yep...let's just say this isn't going to end well...


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

 _Sara's POV_

"Sara, what the hell were you thinking?!" My friend Elise said, while my other friends Georgie, Whitney, and Delilah were all sitting on the bed in my hotel room. I knew they were mad, but still, it's my life.

"Look, it just happened. It was the spur of the moment, that's all."

"Sara, do you have any idea what you two did? Do you even realize what will happen when your parents finds out that you eloped with a guy that you hardly even know?"

"Elise, calm down." Whitney said, as she got up from the bed to wrap her arms around me. "People make mistakes, so just let it go."

"Yeah, well Sara's made a lot of mistakes when it came to guys."

Everyone else but me stared at Elise, trying to get her to shut up. I was fuming. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um, girls?" Georgie asked, her Scottish accent made her voice go up an octave higher than normal. "Why don't we just forget about it and just get to know this Jacob fellow. He is pretty cute, after all."

"Yeah Elise, let's not talk about it and focus on our friend's new man. Please?" Delilah added.

"No." I said firmly, "I want to know what it is you wanted to say. So, if you all know something that I don't yet, just spit it out."

They gave one another a glance; all four of them, until Whitney finally spoke. "Sara, there is a reason why we're all worried about you. It's not that you can't get any guy, not at all. It's just that the last three relationships you were in didn't end so well."

"So? Doesn't everybody's relationships never work until they finally find the one, right?"

"Well yeah, Sara. But, not including the guy you've just eloped with last night, out of the other three guys you've been with, only one of them was able to nearly get you to walk down the altar with."

They were right; there was only one guy that I nearly married almost a year and a half ago, and that was Cole Holloway.

Cole and I met on our first day of college, and I honestly thought he was the one. He and I spent a lot of time hanging out with one another as friends, which eventually blossomed into romance. I thought we would have forever, but I was wrong. Cole did propose to me not even a year after we met, and on the night before the wedding, I caught him in bed with another woman...my maid of honor.

I felt so devastated, and I cut off all ties with both Cole and my former friend. Since then, I've kept my heart in a steal cage inside of me. When you fall hard for someone, you'd automatically assume that they'll catch you when you fall. Instead, I was shattered into tiny pieces. "You guys, I moved on from Cole. It's not a big deal,"

"You sure about that?" Elise asked me, as I tried to get my anger hidden from them. I have a lot of emotions from all of this, and I don't know why it happened to me.

"It's been almost two years now, and I moved on. Marrying Jake may have been the best thing that ever happened to me after what Cole did to me."

Elise's face showed nothing but anger and possibly hatred. Whitney was unsure of what to say, and Delilah was speechless. "Are you insane?!" Elise shouted.

"No, I'm not."

"This is absolutely crazy, and you're even more crazy to do something like this!"

"Elise, calm down."

"I will not calm down, Whit! What's Sara saying doesn't make sense!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Delilah yelled, causing all of us to stop where we were and turn to her. Delilah is the only person in our group (though the youngest out of all of us) who never gets angry or frustrated. Well, I stand corrected. "Sara can make her own decisions, and if she thinks that she can spend the next couple of months married to a guy she just met last night, then let her do whatever she God damn well please!"

Elise was about to argue, but I put my hand up and said, "I think I need to be alone."

"But I-"

"Please, I'm not in the mood to argue with any of you anymore."

Whitney started to pull Delilah and Elise out of the room, but when she opened the door Jake was on the other side. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was,uh-"

"Just ruining her life,"

"Elise, just stop." I told her, as the three of them slipped out, while Jake stayed by the door. "You can come in,"

"Thanks," he replied, as he shut the door and went to sit down on the couch with me. "Look, Sara, I'm sorry about what happened. I was way out of line when I kissed you in front of your friends."

"It's okay, they would've known about it eventually. I'm gonna assume that your friends probably know as well?"

"Well, the wedding ring was obvious, since I've never worn a single ring in my life."

"Not even your class ring?"

"Actually, I never officially graduated from high school. I ended up getting my GED."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know,"

"No, it's okay. It's obvious that we don't really know a lot about one another, and we're married."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Then why stay married? We hardly know each other, and we're probably miles apart. Why would you even think that a marriage that just happened would be in our best interest?"

I felt his hand, his strong warm hand, takes hold of mine, and I could feel the heat radiating through his skin on top of mines. I didn't want to look up into his eyes, because I knew I would get weak and would want to sleep with him again. To be honest, he's probably the best lover I have ever had in my life.

Did I just say that out loud?

"Sara, I know what we did is stupid. Insane, actually, but I want to at least consider the possibility of this working out. I mean, yes, my parents knew each other growing up and fell in love that way, but I'm not them. My guess with your parents is that they may have fell in love after getting to know each other for who knows how long, and eventually got married. What I do know is that I don't picture myself falling in love like our parents did. You and I have different opinions about love, and maybe this arrangement might work better for us."

"So you think that staying together will make us eventually fall in love? Jake, you don't know anything about me and my disregard with the notion of love."

"Then let me in..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

 _Jacob's POV_

A few days later, Sara and I both returned to our respective homes, although we've made a plan together with regards to our marriage. We wanted to spend some time getting to know one another by visiting each other's hometown, meeting the family, all that. The only problem that we have is that we hardly know one another. Sara was adamant for us to get an annulment, but I didn't want that. I just wanted to get to know my imprint, and I guess I wasn't thinking clearly.

I asked Sara a few days ago to come to La Push, so that I could show her around my hometown and introduce her to the rest of the pack and my father. I knew I was taking a huge risk by bringing her here, but she's welcomed to this part of my world just as much as the other imprints were upon the instant they entered our world. It's strange that I could feel something for someone so strongly in such a long time, but I do.

I'm starting to sound a bit crazy now, aren't I?

Anyways, I'm standing by baggage claim at the airport in Port Angeles (mind you, it's the only closest airport to Forks), waiting for Sara's flight to come in. I was on edge, waiting for her, while my sister Rachel stood beside me with my little nephew Nate. Her husband (and my pack brother) Paul was on patrol duty, and Rachel practically begged me to let her see my wife. "Oh Jacob, relax. She'll be here,"

"I'm not nervous,"

"I didn't say you were," Rachel said, as she gave Nate a tiny bowl of Cheerios, as he stuffed his face in the stroller. "Besides, she should be the one that's nervous. I mean, she doesn't know anything about the lifestyle you have, and yet you both married in Vegas...without inviting your family to witnessed."

"Rach, can we not talk about this? It was one night when we were drunk, and it just happened."

"Uh huh, and how drunk were you?"

"Well..."

"I rest my case."

"Look, Rach, just please be nice to her. It's bad enough that I convinced her to stay in this marriage, and now we're living four hours apart, trying to figure out what's next. I made a mistake, but I don't regret meeting her,"

"So, does that mean you've imprinted on her?"

Here's the thing, I didn't really tell any one else, other than Seth, Embry, and Quil who were all there when it happened, and my father who would figure it out eventually, about my imprinting on Sara. At first, I didn't think it was a good idea to talk about something that may or may not work out, but I'm slowly beginning to regret hiding something like this from my sister. Especially since she's technically a part of this world when Paul imprinted on her. "I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know? Either you did or you didn't."

Before I could tell her to shut up, Sara's flight was called, and I could feel my heart pounding rapidly in my chest.

"Jacob? You okay?" Rachel asked, but before I could answer her, Sara appeared.

She was breathtaking, wearing only a pair of jeans, a fitted sweater, and thigh-length boots. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, just like that night I met her, and as she walked with her carry-on with her suitcase dragging behind her, I wasted no time. Walking as smoothly as ever, she caught sight of me, and I could instantly tell that she was at peace. Probably a little scared, but I expected that since this was different from where she's been her whole life, possibly.

Once I gotten within distance of her, she whispered a hello, but I couldn't really control my urges. Taking her in my arms, I kissed her with everything I had in me to convey my feelings.

Could I love her?

Am I in love with Sara?

I don't even know the answer to that, but I could tell that she felt something as well, or else she wouldn't kiss me back now. Pulling away from her, I could see her face turning bright red, as I chuckled very low that only she could hear it. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You're just too beautiful,"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, well, thanks. I guess?"

"You've never been told how beautiful you are ever, have you?"

"Only by my family, but never by a guy before. Especially by someone I hardly know, and yet I'm married to."

Smiling, I wrapped one arm around her shoulders, as I carried her things in my free hand. Walking her over to my sister, I could feel her shoulders tensing up pretty painfully. I stopped us for a moment, turning her around so that she would see anyone else but me. I could see the tears shining in her eyes, so I set her things down and rubbed my thumbs over her cheeks. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little nervous. That's all. This is just becoming real for me,"

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. You can trust me,"

"Trust is an issue for me when it comes to new relationships," She admitted. I could tell that she doesn't trust easily, and that's probably why she wasn't initially sold on staying married when I asked her to consider it after we figured out what happened.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, so you trust me a little, I assume."

She nodded, though I know she's not really convinced. "Look Sara, I know this happened unexpectedly, but maybe we could take a chance and see where life takes us for the next couple of months. Is that okay?"

Nodding her head, I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and then picked up her stuff off the floor and headed toward my sister and nephew. Once we were standing in front of them, I introduced Sara. "Rachel, this is Sara. My wife,"

Rachel smiled warmly at her, as she took Sara into a warm hug and said, "I'm so happy to finally meet you. Jacob just can't stop talking about you to everyone,"

"Everyone?" Sara asked, turning back to me in question.

"Oh yeah, it was unexpected, but I gotta say, meeting you changed my view on this impromptu marriage. Welcome to the family, Sara."

Oh God, this is going to be a long week...


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

 _Sara's POV_

I never felt more nervous in my life until I came to Forks to spend some time with Jacob. Meeting his family has been one of my biggest fear since discovering that we're married when we were in Vegas. He wanted this marriage to work, and for us to at least live together, but because we hardly know each other, and we live four hours away from one another, we both agreed to wait it out and just spend a week in one hometown, and the next week in another until we come to a decision in making this marriage work (or at least seeing if there's a chance to make it work).

Meeting one of Jacob's sisters and her son was a bit intimidating at first, but I could see that Rachel was very sweet and caring. She reminded me of my mother almost; with her nurturing nature and all, but that's probably because she's a new mother now. Her son Nate is so cute, with his curly black hair and bright green eyes; oh I could eat him up.

I'm just kidding. Well, maybe.

Anyways, after I landed, we headed over to his friend's house to meet everyone else. Not sure why we weren't heading straight to his friends house instead of taking me to his place where I may end up spending the rest of my life there if this marriage actually works, but we did. When we finally pulled up in front of a beautiful, cozy house, the nerves came back again. "Sara?" He asked, causing me to look away from the house and into his beautiful hazel eyes. "You ready?"

Reluctantly, I nodded my head, as he came around and opened the door for me. Climbing out, I placed my hand in his, as we walked towards the door. Once it was opened, a woman with scars etched out down the side of her face stood on the other side, smiling at me. "You must be Sara. I'm Emily, it's so nice to finally meet the girl that finally caught Jacob by a whip."

Taking me in her arms, she held me there, as I looked behind her to see some other women and a lot of very tall guys...and one tall girl. It was really intimidating, that's for sure. Once she pulled away from me, Jacob came behind me, and I could feel the tension fade away instantly. It was odd, because this never happened when I was with Cole before. Jake had this surprisingly warm effect on me, and I didn't know why. "Everybody, this is my wife, Sara. Sara, this is everybody."

I guess my fear eased a bit, because a lot of his friends were actually pretty great. It amazed me by how welcomed they were to greet me, and the kids melted my heart. I learned that Emily and her husband, Sam Uley, have been married the longest compared to the other couples, already with two little boys and another baby on the way. Jared and Kim Cameron were second, already have a son and a daughter. Of course, there was Jacob's sister Rachel and her husband Paul Lahote, and then there was Jacob's friend Embry from Vegas, with his fiancee Heather.

Quil and Seth I also met in Vegas were very welcoming as well, and even Emily's niece Claire. The youngest guys out of all of them were Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller, and though they are sweet, they were too busy playing video games. However, there was one person that still made me feel very nervous, and that was Seth's older sister, Leah Clearwater. She was tall, beautiful, and I felt a little jealous of her. I don't know why, but it was just that she seemed flawless and beautiful, and I am me. Looking at how Jacob and Leah interacted, I kept wondering if he's been with her before...and what happened.

"Leah's not interested in him."

Jumping a little, I looked to see Emily standing beside me, rubbing her growing belly absentmindedly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh no, that's okay. I guess I should've been paying more attention. Sorry,"

"No, don't apologize. I can tell that you were nervous, so I wanted to assure you otherwise."

"Nervous? I'm not that nervous,"

Giving me a coy smile, she nudged my shoulder and said, "Don't worry about Leah and Jacob, there's never been anything between them. I would know, I'm her cousin."

"Oh,"

"Don't be embarrassed, Sara. Besides, I think Leah's happy with someone else. Grant it she never said anything yet, but she's happier now."

"Why hasn't she?"

Before Emily could say more, Jacob was already standing by my side, which also startled me. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To meet my dad."

"Your dad? Is he ready to meet me?"

Chuckling, Jacob pulled me by the hand and walked us out to his car. "You have no idea..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

 _Jacob's POV_

Driving over to a place I once called home for many years, I can remember all of the good and bad memories that came with it. As much as I love my dad, it was never easy living there with all of the painful memories that stayed with me after all these years.

My mother died when I was only seven-years-old. It was a raining day when it happened, and my sisters and I were at home with one of our aunts. My parents were out at the mall in Port Angeles, shopping for my birthday present. They didn't want me to see the present until that night, but it would be the worst birthday I have ever experienced in my life. A drunk-driver hit them head-on in the pouring rain, leaving my father paralyzed from the waist down and my mother already dead at the scene.

My life changed completely, and though I was still a happy kid as I got older, losing my mother was the hardest thing that's ever happened to me.

While I drove, I glanced over at Sara, who was practically shaking like a leaf. Although I can understand that she's nervous, I couldn't stop the hunger in my eyes when I saw her biting her bottom lip. I thought it was sexy, but maybe it's mostly hormones that I'm feeling other than wanting to hold Sara and kiss her senselessly.

God, could it be any more obvious that I have strong feelings for my imprint?

Anyways, I noticed that Sara's hands were shaking pretty bad, so looking back at the road in front of me, I took one of her hand and gave it a little squeeze before kissing her knuckles. She looked at me and gave me a smile. "Sara, you'll be fine."

"Well, wouldn't you be scared if you met my father?"

Oh, she has a point. "Point taken, but just relax and be you. My dad will love you,"

"What about your mom?"

I would've crashed the both of us if I were still human, but luckily I kept my composure. Not taking my eyes off the road, I said, "My mom died when I was seven, in a car accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know,"

"It's okay, and you're right. You didn't know. I would've told you eventually, since we are married, so at least you asked now instead of later down the road, huh?"

"Right." Sara replied, turning her head toward the window so I wouldn't see the tears begin to form. I could smell the tears before they left her eyes, which caused me to squeeze her hand again. "What was her name?"

"Sarah, with the 'h' at the end. Similar to yours, though."

She laughed softly, and before we both knew it, we were already in front of my father's house. Putting the car into park, I looked over at Sara and asked, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Getting out of the car, I ran inhuman speed and reached for her door. Opening it, I held out my hand for Sara to take, which luckily she did. Walking toward the door, I could feel the fear I had, and my heart pounding a mile a minute. The only thing that I hoped for was for Sara to accept this part of my life, and eventually accept me.

Walking into the house, the anxiety I was having just hit the roof as I called out my dad's name. I could hear the wheels rolling across the carpet from the eighties, as my dad came from the kitchen. "Jake, what brings you here? I thought you were gonna hang out at Sam's place?"

"I did, but there's someone I want you to meet." I noticed that Sara lingered closer to the door, so I pulled her back toward me, standing her right in front of me. Rubbing my hands down her arms, I could feel the tension slipping away from her body. "Dad, I know it's sudden, but this is Sara...my wife."

There was a long pause. "Wife? Did you just say wife, or am I hearing things?"

"Yep, we're married."

My dad's eyes widened, and his mouth soon curved up into a big smile. Taking a hold of Sara's hand, he said, "Thank God, you married him. I'm so relieved,"

"Wait, what? Why are you relieved?"

"So I don't have to do your laundry anymore."

"Oh ha-ha, very funny Dad."

The next hour or so, Sara and my dad were getting along just fine. Actually, I could tell from the look on my dad's face that he loved her already. She was very kind to him, and laughed with him; hanging on to his every word. God, I'm already falling for her. As we were finishing up lunch, Sara asked if she could use the bathroom. After directing her to it, my father waited until she was completely out of earshot to say, "Is she your imprint, Jacob?"

That caught me off guard a little, but then again, my father knows everything about this world more than I ever will. Hell, he even seen his own grandfather shifted when he was just a little kid. "Dad, I can explain."

"Explain what? That you've convinced her to marry you somehow, without telling her about this other life you have. Jacob, I expected better from you, and I never knew if you would ever imprint at all in your lifetime."

"Dad, it's complicated. When I saw her in Vegas, it felt like a part of my soul was alive again. The fire in me reignited, and I don't want to lose her like I lost Bella when I was young and stupid."

"And you think this isn't stupid enough. I don't care if she's your imprint or not; the bottom line is you've lied to her about who you are, and you're trying to buy time that cannot be obtained that instantly."

"Dad, please."

"Son, I love you very much. I just don't want you to get hurt again, and I don't want to she her hurting either. Sara is a lovely young lady, but you have to realized that you're playing with her emotions in this. Don't hurt her, Jacob."

"I would never hurt her, Dad. I care about her; I might even love her."

"Son, you won't ever know what love is unless you open your eyes to what you're forcing her to do."

"I'm not forcing her, exactly. I just asked for some time, that's all."

"Jacob, just don't hurt her. Okay? She may seem strong on the outside, but I can tell she's hurting on the inside. She kinda reminds me of your mom, and her strength and vulnerability. Son, all I ask is that you at least think about what you're asking her to do before you both make a brash decision."

Thinking about what he said when Sara came back, I realized that I was making sacrifices, and so was she. I know that my feelings for her are strong, but all I need is time...


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

 _Sara's POV_

Meeting Billy was not what I expected it to be. I thought he would disown his son for marrying that quickly and so suddenly...but turns out, I was wrong. He was so sweet, very funny, and yet he had the most positive attitude that I have ever seen on anyone in my life.

Billy reminded me a lot of my father, and it felt comforting; reminding me of home. It was a nice feeling, but after we left and went over to Jacob's home, the fear and anxiety came up again. I never felt more terrified until we gotten into the driveway of his house. I learned during the ride over that Jacob, along with some help from his friends, had build this house. It was beautiful, and though it was almost deep in the forest, it had a beautiful view of the beach from where we were now. Stepping out of the car, I looked at the house that looked like a log cabin that my family and I used to stay in when we were in Vermont during the winter.

Honestly, it was someplace that I would wish to stay in if I was out of the city. Jacob mentioned to me that when he moved out of his father's house, he wanted to build a house that would be within distance of his father's and of his shop that he co-owns with his friends Embry, Quil, and Seth. He put a lot of effort, trying to make this place perfect for himself and the family he would have.

Now that we're married, a part of me could see this life would be a good fit for me, but I also have to remember that I would be giving up a lot, just to be here with Jacob. God, what's wrong with me? Have I allowed myself to feel such strong feelings fora guy who could break my heart all over again?

I swore to myself that I would never allow another man to hurt me again, and yet here I am.

Jacob grabbed my things, and with his free hand, took me toward the front of the house. "Jake, you don't have to carry all of that. It's gotta be pretty heavy for you,"

"Nah, I got it." Jacob opened the door, but put a hand out for me to stop. Putting the bags inside, he came back and lifted me into his arms.

"OhmyGod! What are you doing?!" I squealed, wrapping my arms tightly around him so that I wouldn't fall.

"Carrying you across the threshold, isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"Jacob, I.."

"It'll be fine, I won't drop you Sara."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart," he replied, as he carried me into the house. Once he set me down, I gasped. It was beautiful, rugged, but beautiful. Almost like a dream for me to be here. Did I say that out loud?

"Wow,"

"You like it?"

I nodded. "Well, good. I'm glad you like it. Do you want some coffee or something?"

"Sure, coffee's great." I said, as I took in the place and the beauty of it. This would be a wonderful experience, right? I wished that it was more simpler than that.

A few hours later after I was settled in, it got darker outside, and of course, it was nighttime. My fears of being with another man, just sleeping in one bed, just heightened. I don't know what it was, but for some odd reasons, I just couldn't trust myself. I was feeling very vulnerable, walking into Jacob's bedroom in my nightgown. Probably stupid of me to wear a nightgown that looks like lingerie, but it's what I wear sometimes.

I was stupid enough to wear it when it's freezing cold right now. God, was I so stupid.

Anyways, Jacob came in, carrying a wool blanket and placing it on the bed. Mind you, he was shirtless. "Okay, so I'll go sleep on the couch, if you're okay with that?"

"Oh, Jake you don't have to do that. I'll sleep on the couch,"

"No, no. My father always taught me to be polite to guests, and even though we're married, you deserve to be comfortable."

"Jake, I couldn't do that to you."

"Sara, relax. It'll be fine. I'll be right in the living room if you need anything,"

I nodded, but then I stopped him. Turning around, he looked at me, waiting in anticipation. "Jake, thank you. Thank you for everything, and I'm sorry I doubted this ever working out."

"Sara, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I wasn't being open-minded, and what I'm trying to say is, I'm willing to try."

Jacob stared at me for a moment, then took big steps toward me and kissed me. The passion that erupted between us heightened even more, but before anything else could happen, he pulled away and whispered, "Thank you." With that, he left quickly.

I was stunned, and I could feel my heart pounding again. It happens every single time he's near me. What the hell is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be feeling this way, I really shouldn't.

Shaking my head, I got into the warm, comfortable bed, and tried to sleep. Instead, a dream came and haunted me.

 _*Dream Sequence*_

 _I was standing in a middle of a meadow with a beautiful waterfall behind me. I noticed that I was wearing a long white gown, holding a bouquet of white roses and bells of Ireland. Then, I noticed two male figures on either sides of me; both were complete opposites._

 _The one on my left was my ex-fiance Cole, in his fancy suit with his blonde hair slicked back, and his dark green eyes nearly giving the other guy a death glare. He looked back at me, and stretched out his hand for me. "Sara, please forgive me? I just want a second chance with you. We can get married and travel the world together, like we always wanted."_

 _"No, don't choose him!" Turning to my right, I saw Jacob, who looked so handsome in a pair of jeans and a white, buttoned-up shirt with his sleeves rolled up. "You and I are meant to be together, Sara. I know it's sudden, but it's kismet. You and I are meant to be, not you and this guy that slept with your best friend."_

 _"Don't listen to him, he doesn't deserve you. You come from a wealthy family, and you deserve nothing but the best. What can he do for you? He came from nothing,"_

 _"Yeah, but at least I would love her alone and not another!"_

 _Suddenly, Jacob's eyes turned from dark brown to a bright orange color, as he shifted into a giant, russet-colored wolf. Looking over at Cole, he bore his claws and fangs, and his eyes turned bright red. I let out a scream and ran through the forest, as they fought one another. The bouquet fell out of my hands and onto the ground as I ran even further._

 _I finally stopped running when I became out of breath, and I found myself by a large tree that had candles, flowers and herbs surrounding it. Looking up at the tree, I noticed a carving of a wolf embedded in it, as I moved my hands to run it over the carving. Suddenly, I heard a snarl. Turning around, I saw the wolf...and as it showed off it's fangs, I looked deep into his eyes._

 _A part of me knew it was Jacob, and another part of me was terrified of the wolf, itself. Then, I saw Cole jumping from the top of tree, and slammed himself on top of the wolf, and dug his fangs into the wolf's neck. I screamed...and then I blacked out..._

 _*End of Dream Sequence*_

I let out a scream, popping up from the bed, when Jacob ran into the room and turned on the lights. "Sara? What happened?"

I ran my hands over my face, trying to get rid of the tears that already fell. "It was just a bad dream, that's all."

Jacob moved and sat down on the bed, brushing my tears away with his fingers. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now, Jake. I just need some rest,"

"Do you want me to leave?"

Looking up at him, I realized that I did need him. I may not know him that well, but maybe this is my chance to get to know him better. I held onto his hand and said, "No. Can you stay with me? Please?"

He nodded, as I slid over in the bed so that he could lay down with me. He pulled me down, and turned off the light. Rubbing his hand over my arms, I rested my head against his chest, as I fell asleep to the lullaby of his heart beat and his musky scent...


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 **Alright, this is a little note, regarding with the last chapter I posted. There's a bit of a confusion, and I just wanted to explain why I had written Cole as a vampire in the dream sequence. Basically, the dream sequence is basically supposed to represent Sara's decision between the past and the present. Cole's character will be shown even further later on, but the point I was trying to make is that manipulative and seductive like the vampires in the novels.**

 **Sorry for the confusion, but if you want to know more about Cole and Sara's past, you'll have to wait to find out.**

 **Also, I just want to let everybody know that there are more stories to come, although at the moment, only first chapters will be posted at this time, since I want to dedicate most of my writing to this story and a couple of other stories I'm currently working on; one of which is already posted. If you have any requests on some of stories that I will be writing in the near future, you can send me a PM, but no matter what I do, I will always focus on this story and the other stories that I'm currently working on.**

 **Thanks and happy reading, from Tessa Anne**

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

 _Jacob's POV_

Waking up the next morning, I looked down at my imprint, and I felt complete for the first time in years. It's strange, to feel such strong emotions for someone like Sara. I ran my fingers through her soft, dark curls, and stroke my thumb over her rosy cheek. I then pressed my lips to her forehead, and whispered, "I love you, Sara."

Getting out of bed, I headed into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for her. I realized that yes, I said that I love her, and I meant it. I'll admit that I have told another person that I loved them before, but in that case, I realized it was more of a hormonal crush. With Sara, it's more powerful than anything that I have ever imagined.

While I was getting the eggs and the bacon onto a plate, Sara came down in my robe, and honestly, she looked pretty damn hot in it. "Good morning," I said to her, as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Jacob. I'm sorry if I took your robe, I was just a little cold, that's all."

"Nah, it's okay. I don't really wear it that often anyways. You can keep it,"

"Really?"

Nodding my head, I sat down beside her and handed her some coffee. "Sure, sure. Besides, you're probably gonna need to bundle up a little today. We're going out this morning,"

"Out? Out where? You're not gonna take me into the woods and murder me, are you?" Sara joked, causing me to give her a sly grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said to her, as I started to dig in. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Sara wasn't eating. Instead, she was staring at me intently, almost as if she's trying to read my mind or something. I stopped what I was doing and turned to Sara. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just..."

"Just what?"

"Jake, did you stay with me all night last night?"

That question caused me to nearly spit out my coffee, but luckily I didn't. Honestly, I was hoping that Sara didn't hear what I said this morning, because I wanted to wait for the right moment to actually tell her how I feel. "Uh, yeah. I did stay with you last night. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, oh no you didn't. I could tell, because the spot besides me was still warm. That's all,"

"Well, we're husband and wife by the law. I would do anything to take care of you, even if it means staying with you after you had a really bad dream."

I was about to go back to eating, when I felt Sara's hand touching mines. I took a hold of it, and stroke my thumb over the wedding ring that I gave her on that very night I married my imprint. "Jake, I wanted to thank you for staying with me. No man has ever done anything like that for me, especially when it comes to bad dreams."

"Sara, it's okay. We don't have to talk about it,"

"I know, Jacob. I just wanted to ask if maybe we should sleep in the same bed from now on. Now, I know that we both agree that we're just seeing if this marriage can work out of convenience, but maybe we could try."

I shifted in my seat (well, more so pulling the chair closer to her), and leaned in. "Are you sure? I know you're feeling vulnerable after last night, but I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do."

"No, I'm serious. I really want to try,"

"You're sure about this?"

Sara gave me a warm smile and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

Kissing her lightly, I felt a sense of hope and fear. Hope that I could convince my imprint that we're meant to be, and fear that she'll run away when she discovers the truth about who I am...


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 **This is an author note, and I just wanted to say that this chapter was one of the hardest chapter that I ever had to write. It was such a challenge, trying to figure out what to write, and once I finally had it, I honestly thought that my writer's block would just get worse when I start the next one. I'm trying to think of what else I could add to this story at this time to make it more exciting and tear-jerking, and my mind is all fuddled with work and school, and also trying to make time to write this story as well as a few others in the near future. I would like to ask if you have any opinions or requests of what you would like to see in this story as well.**

 **So far, I have some readers asking if Sara will get pregnant, and others wondering about how Bella will fit in the mix. I could really use your help in moving this story along, and getting it on the right track. In the meantime, here's the next chapter. Sincerely yours, Tessa Anne**

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

 _Sara's POV_

After breakfast and our little chat, Jacob decided to take me on a hike first thing in the morning. In my mind, I thought that it was absolutely insane to go hiking at this time of year. I mean, it's toward the middle of October, and it's already starting to snow. In this kind of weather, I rather stay home and drink hot chocolate and stay warm by the fire. But hiking? Seriously?!

We started to walk along a woodsy trail just a couple feet away from Jacob's house, and then, we were hiking along the hills and through the trees. I felt a little out of breath, while Jacob used his long legs to step over some fall trees. He looked back, while I tried to put my hair up and taking a deep breath in and out. "Sara, you okay?"

"Yeah, just... _huff_...catching my breath... _huff_." I said, as Jacob came back to me. Once I was able to stand, he swept me off my feet (literally), and carried me in his arms. "Hey, put me down! I can walk on my own two feet."

"I know, but you're slowing us down." He laughed, as he continued on. Noticing how warm his arms were around me, I decided to stay where I was. I don't know what was happening to me, but it seems like I was opening my heart a bit to Jacob. We're married, yes in what I think an unexpected predicament, but he's showing this side of him that I have never seen in any other man before other than my father with my mother and my two older brothers with their wives.

He's caring, affectionate, but he's also stubborn and sometimes hot-headed and secretive. He has his moments of strength, and his moments of weakness, and I admire him for everything that he's done for me in the amount of time that we've been married. Jacob noticed my silence, and asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, uh...sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well Sara, this is one day where I'm just showing you one of the many places of my childhood. All I ask is for you to be openminded, and to relax for just today. Are you okay with that?

Giving him a little smirk, I looked up at him and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

He chuckled, and as we continued to tread through the forest, I decided to ask him about his childhood. "So, what was your life here in La Push."

"That's your question about who I am. What my life was like here in La Push? Wow, Sara, you sure know how to ask the dumbest questions in the world."

"You know what, just forget what I asked."

Jacob stopped where he was and placed me down on the ground. Taking my hands in his, he looked into my eyes with his beautiful dark ones, and said "Sara, there's a lot of things that I'm not proud of, and there are others that are to remain with my family and my people. One day, I will tell you, but today, I just can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not ready." He replied, and I could feel my shoulders slump a little. I tried to pull away from him, but Jacob wrapped his arms around me instead, pulling me closer to him so that our eyes would meet again. "Look, there's a lot about me that if you find out now, you'll run. I know that I convinced you to stay married to me, but I don't want to lose a chance at love again. I went through that once a long time ago, and I don't want to go through that ever again."

"You're that determine that we can work as a couple, aren't you?"

"Sara, I get that it's crazy, but I also know that you have secrets too."

He was right, I was hiding things from him, and it wasn't just Cole. Jacob doesn't know about my childhood, and honestly, I was afraid to tell him that I came from a wealthy family. I didn't want to go through what happened with Cole all over again. I'm terrified of getting hurt again, but I'm beginning to lose that fear with Jacob...but only a little bit at a time. "You're right, we both have a lot of secrets that we haven't told one another yet. Maybe this is our chance to try, huh?"

"Which is why I brought you here," he said, as he turned me around and I let out a gasp. The view of the ocean from the cliff that we were standing on was beautiful; almost like something out of a book. I don't know how else to explain it, except that I immediately fell in love with the place. "What do you think? This is where my friends and I would jump off of back in the days. Sometimes we still do it, but not as often as we used to anymore."

"It's beautiful," I first said, never taking my eyes away from the view. "But isn't it dangerous to jump off of here and into the ocean?"

"For some, yes, but don't worry. I'll protect you,"

Smiling, I looked to see the sun brighten over the horizon, as Jacob turned me around so that I could face him again. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Can I kiss you, Sara?"

Looking up at him, I said, "You don't have to ask me twice."

Chuckling, he stroke my cheek, before leaning down to kiss me. I'll admit that I was a bit eager when we kissed, which probably led to me clutching to the back of his head and deepening the kiss, but he did ask if he could kiss me. Could it be that I'm beginning to fall for someone I hardly even know? If I am, please, somebody pinch me...


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

 _Jacob's POV_

Sara is one hell of an incredible woman. God, I love her so much! She's the most amazing, sweet, and stubborn woman I have ever imprinted on. I just need time to break down her walls. After our moment on the cliffs, I thought it would be best for today just for Sara to meet Sam and Emily first, before officially meeting everyone else; asides from my Dad and my sisters, of course.

I know that Sam was first alpha before I took over, and we did had a falling out whenever it came to Bella, but honestly, Sam and Emily are by far one of the strongest imprinted couple I ever known, and even when they had their ups-and-downs, there bond grew. Now that Sam retired from the pack and I've taken over, I've begun to rely on him when it came to patrolling schedules and about being a leader. There's no manual for how to be a good alpha, and Sam and I learned from the Elders and from each other.

We've been through a lot acting as Alpha to our pack, and it was hard for us; draining and exhausting. We both understood the challenges and danger we would face, and we respected each other, in spite of our differences from the beginning. I wasn't just taking Sara to meet them just because; there's more to it. Sam and Emily already knew about the situation, and they both know that I want to wait to tell Sara about my secret, but my hope for today was for Sara to find a friend in Emily and Sam (well, more so Emily).

Out of all of the other imprints (especially my sister Rachel) Emily is the only one that understands the struggles and challenges of being a shapeshifter's soulmate. Emily and Sam had been through a lot together, and yet they were one unit. That's what I want with Sara, even though I can sense that it's there. We have a great connection, though if I was normal, some would say it's because of the sexual tension we have, but I hope for more.

There's gotta be a reason why she's my soulmate, and I want to believe that there's more to it, but a part of me can't. I guess I'm afraid of getting hurt or losing someone dear to me, and I'm also afraid of letting someone in. I don't want to lose Sara, and though my father figured it out, and I was with some of the other pack members in Vegas when it happened, Sam doesn't know yet.

Even though I took over as the alpha of the pack so that Sam could age with Emily, I needed his approval on this situation. Is that messed up or what? I mean, Sam and I never liked each other before (well, I never liked him), but I guess overtime, we learned to appreciate one another and support each other. My hope with today is what Sam and Emily thinks of Sara, and maybe Sam could help me figure out all of these crazy feelings I have for her, including love. The only other person that I've ever said those three words to was Bella Swan, and that didn't end very well as I hoped it would. Though I never officially confessed it to Sara, I know I feel that strongly for her.

We made it to Sam's place, and I looked over to Sara who was just in awe. She already enjoyed the view of the cliff (and she insisted that I take her cliff diving at some point), and now she's falling in love with a house? "Sara, are you okay?" I asked her.

She turned to me and smiled, saying, "Yes, absolutely. This house is beautiful, but it's not as beautiful as your place. But still, it's amazes me how one of your friend rebuilt some parts of this house for his wife."

"Yeah, that's Sam for you. He wants to preserve the Quileute heritage, and this was one of the houses that belonged to one of his ancestors. He gave it to his wife before they were married, and ever since then, they've added on."

We got out of the car, and Sara subconsciously took my hand as we headed up the steps. Her hand fit perfectly in mines, and I felt very happy about it. Before knocking on the door, I turned to Sara. "Before we go in, there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Emily, well, she was in an accident a few years ago, and she has scars that are very noticeable. Whatever you do, don't stare at them, it bugs Sam."

"Why would I stare? Whatever happened to her back then, it made her a stronger woman now, right?"

"I know, but any time any of us brings someone that's not from here, it's hard for them not to look away from Emily's scars, and Sam feels guilty because of the incident. He blames himself for it every single day,"

"It wasn't his fault, Jacob." She has no idea how wrong she was, but I just listened to her because she's doesn't know yet about all of it. "Things happens, and though I could understand his reasons for feeling guilty, Emily is okay. Don't worry about me, Jacob. I won't judge her, because I know that she's a strong person just by hearing all about her from you. Trust me, everything will be fine."

I couldn't help myself when I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. God, she was incredible. She had a kind soul, and she didn't care about appearances or anything like that. She was beautiful on the inside, just as she is on the outside. Suddenly, in the midst of our lust-driven kiss, I didn't realized that the door opened, and Sam and Emily were on the other side of it. Sara tried to pull away, but I held her close, pressing soft kisses to her temple.

Looking over at Emily and Sam, they were smiling at us, while Emily rubbed her baby bump. This would be their second child together, since they already have a little boy named Lakota, who's only four-years-old. "Well, I hope we didn't interrupt anything, but you know how Emily is." Sam joked, while Emily smacked his arm lightly.

Sara smiled at them, and was greeted with a hug by both of them. Sam looked at me, and he nodded his head toward the garage, to which I agreed. Sam whispered to Emily so that Sara wouldn't hear, before saying "Y'know what, while you're here Jake, can you come with me and check the car out. It's making a strange noise every time we're out driving."

Sara looked at me in panic, thinking that I'm leaving her alone, but Emily dragged her away and into the kitchen, asking if Sara would like to help her with dessert. I kissed Sara's forehead and said, "It's okay. Emily won't bite. I'll be in the garage if you need me, okay?"

Sara nodded, as Emily led her inside while I followed Sam to the garage. Walking on in, Sam turned to me and asked, "Jake, what's going on?"

"It's complicated, Sam. I need your help,"

"With what?"

"How did you know that you loved Emily? Whether you've imprinted on her or not, how did you know?"

Sam chuckled, leaning back against the hood of truck he had for years. "Remember when I phased in front of Emily, and she ended up getting hurt because of me?"

I nodded. "I remember rushing her over to the hospital, and sitting in that hospital room with her, lying unconscious with bandages all over her right side. When I held her hand, and looked down at her sleeping, I realized that I loved her all along. I met her before I phased, when Leah introduced us one Thanksgiving, and I guess I knew all along that Emily was the woman I loved...not Leah. I know that our relationship wasn't on a great start, but look where we are now. We're married, already have a son and another baby on the way, and it just made us stronger."

I tried to look away from Sam, thinking about Sara and trying to figure out why I love her and want to fight for her, and he could see right through me. "Jake, why are you asking me about love?"

Scratching the back of my neck, I looked back at Sam and answered, "Sara's my imprint,"

"What? When did it happen?"

"When we were in Vegas, celebrating Embry's bachelor party. I took one look at her in the bar that night, and the next day, we wake up together in bed...married."

"Wait, you're telling me that you married your imprint that night? Have you lost your mind? Does she know?"

"I probably wasn't thinking this all the way through, but no, she doesn't know about this other side of me. I didn't want to lose my imprint, so I convinced her to try staying married to me for a little while."

"Jacob, you have to realize your actions, and think about Sara. Look, I get that you don't want to lose your imprint after everything that happened to Bella..."

"Bella has nothing to do with this!"

"Doesn't she?" Sam had a point there. Maybe I wanted to stay married to Sara because I didn't want to suffer another heartbreak, but she's my imprint. The pull between us is too strong to deny. "Jake, I get that you have good intentions for doing this, but you have to realize that there is one other person involved in this situation. The longer you put off telling her the truth about who you are and what you do on the side...the worse it'll be, and you'll end up losing her for good."

"I'm not gonna lose her, Sam. I'm gonna fight for her as long as I'm still living and breathing!"

"For how long Jake?!"

"Until she sees that I'm not gonna leave her. That I'm here to stay, and that's that!"

I was about to storm off, when Sam asked, "Jake, let me ask you this. Are you truly in love with her, or do you think you love her?..."


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _Chapter 12_

 _Sara's POV_

I have to admit that I wasn't sure of what to expect when Jacob asked me if I wanted to meet some friends of his. I was pleasantly surprised by how welcoming Sam Uley and his wife Emily were to me, in spite of Jacob and I being married so recently, and the fact that I don't know much of anything about Jacob and his life here in La Push. But I was very grateful for Emily and Sam being very welcoming to me, and even Jacob's father and his sister...and of course, his friends that were technically there at the wedding.

While Sam and Jacob were in the garage talking, Emily and I were busy in the kitchen, chatting away. Emily said that she needed help before, but luckily, it was just to set up, that was all. Emily poured some wine, and handed me a glass. "So Sara, where are you from, exactly? You don't seem like you fit in this sort of neighborhood, huh?"

"Actually, I'm from New York. I'm currently living in Seattle and going to school at the University of Washington. I plan on working with children with special needs,"

"Wow, that's amazing. I guess the surprise in this story is that you're now married to our Jacob."

Laughing nervously, I took a swig of the wine, and I caught Emily chuckle a little. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing. It would be nice to have someone who have a background in Special Education. It's really hard for some of the kids inside the classroom, especially for my niece."

"Your niece?"

"Yes, her name is Claire. She's very bright, don't get me wrong, but when it comes to reading and writing, she struggles a lot. Now that she's already in her teen years, it's hard for my brother and his wife to find someone who's willing to help her. Quil does his best since he's taken care of her since she was very young, but he's not that great."

"Isn't that odd, that a guy would take care of a girl like that?"

"Oh no, I know it sounds weird, but believe me, Quil just wants what's best for Claire. Since we can't seem to find anyone that can help her, do you think you could try? I mean, who knows, maybe with her parents' permission, you could work with Claire and do a report on her or something? All they want is to help Claire succeed."

I have thought about what I could do for my biggest assignment, which was conducting a research study on a child either with an identifiable disability or could possibly have one. Even though there are a lot of opportunities in Seattle, this might help me as well. "I'll think about it, but maybe."

"Oh, thank you. No wonder Jacob is so crazy about you,"

That perked my interest a little. Jacob likes me?! "What do you mean? Jake and I hardly know each other, and even though we're trying to make it work for the time being, I don't even know him. What makes you say that he's crazy about me?"

"Well, after Jacob came back from Vegas with the others, he just couldn't stop talking about you. How beautiful you were, how smart you were, and a lot more. I think he's developing strong feelings for you,"

"Already? That seems almost impossible."

"Well, falling hard can seem impossible, and believe me...it was for me and Sam. He was engaged to my second cousin already by the time we've met,"

"Woah, really?"

Emily nodded. "What happened?"

"They were never meant to be, and for a while, I lost my closest friend in my cousin. She never really forgave us for falling in love, but eventually she found a greater love. We were able to move past what happened before, but it did take some time. Even though Sam and I had our ups and downs, I never regretted loving him."

I was then lost in my own train of thoughts, as Sam and Jacob came back in, only with Sam and Emily's son Lakota. Sam's mother came just a few minutes ago to bring Lakota home, and I have to admit that he's pretty adorable. I was still in my own thoughts when Jacob came over to me. He touched my shoulder, causing me to jump a little before turning into his welcoming embrace. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking, that's all."

"You sure you're okay?"

I nodded, and then Emily said it was time to eat. Only a few hours later, we were already back home (well, Jacob's house, but I guess it's home...maybe) and getting ready for bed. What Emily said about Jacob's feelings scared me a bit. How could he already have such strong feelings for someone he hardly even know? I raked my fingers through my hair before laying down in bed besides Jacob, who was already shirtless and leaning on his side, facing toward me. I knew he wanted to ask me how I was doing, but honestly, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I turned off the light next to me, and laid on my back...but, I knew Jacob was still looking at me. I turned my head toward him and asked, "What?"

"Sara, you've hardly said anything at all since we've left Sam and Emily. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Jake. I just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I turned away from him, afraid of him seeing the single tear coming down my face. I have already let one person in my heart before, and he broke it. Letting Jacob in would make it more difficult, no matter how much both of us want to make this marriage of convenience work. "Jacob, please don't push me right now into saying something. No matter what I say, it's just gonna make it worse."

"Sara, how could it make anything worse? Earlier, you wanted to make it work, and you and I are both willing to do whatever it takes to see where it takes us. How did we get from there to here?"

"Jacob, please. Just stop, okay?"

He moved a finger to my chin, and turned my face toward him. I realized that more tears were coming, because I felt his warm fingers brushed them away. He then asked me, "Why are you crying?"

Taking a deep breath, I replied, "I'm terrified of all of this. I mean, we're moving too fast, and most likely we'll fall for each other, and one of us will get hurt in the end...or both of us. Aren't you considering what might happen if this doesn't work?"

Jacob gave me a soft smile, and pulled me closer to him, resting his hand on my lower back. I felt his forehead touch mines, as he spoke in a soft, husky voice, "Sara, I am terrified of my feelings for you. I understand what you're feeling right now, but all I ask is for us to just trust one another. We only have a few more days here in La Push before we go to Seattle, and then we have to decide from there where we should live as a married couple."

"Jake—"

"I know Sara, we don't know each other well enough to know what love could be between us, but why don't we just take it one day at a time? If you're willing to take it just one day at a time, I'm willing to do the same."

I looked into Jacob's beautiful eyes, and I could see that he meant every word. I smiled back at him and said, "Okay. We take it a day at a time,"

Jacob's smile widened, as he leaned in to kiss me. I know that I probably have said a bunch of times that he was a good kisser, but honestly, I can't help myself. His kisses were very soft, but then as he deepens the kiss, the passion started to erupt within me. I moved a hand to his neck, pulling him in closer as our kisses got pretty heated. I scratched his neck with my nail, as he moved us so that he was on top of me, but then he pulled away. "Jacob?" I asked him, as he caressed me.

His eyes stared at me intently, darkening a little, while I moved my hands down to his forearms. He pressed another kiss to me, this time it was soft, and pulled away, saying, "We should wait."

"What? Why? We've done it a bunch of times before?" I said, now feeling embarrassed and horrible about myself because he didn't want me. It hurts being rejected by someone that you may or may not have feelings for. Wait, do I have feelings for him?

Jacob sat up as well, pressing a soft kiss to my shoulder while rubbing my back. "Sara, it has nothing to do with you. It's me,"

"You? What do you mean by that?"

"Like I said before, you're not the only one who's terrified about all of this. Believe me, it's taking a lot of willpower just to keep myself from pushing you for more, and I don't want to do that to you."

"Then what do you want to do?"

Jacob thought for a moment, then smiled again and answered, "I'm going to woo you."

"Woo me? Jacob, you do realize that saying 'woo' makes you seem like you're a grandfather, right? I mean, that's honestly the oldest line I have ever heard." I laughed, causing Jacob to chuckle before kissing my cheek.

"I know, it sounds weird, but if we want to see if this marriage could work, why not? Let me woo you, and maybe you could woo me. And, if we're ready and we really want to be together...then we'll make love for as long as we can. And believe me, by that time, I won't be letting you go; not for a minute."

Giggles escaped from my lips, as I traced his tattoo, which I know I'm gonna ask about, but not right now. "You would wait until we're ready to commit? Are you sure?"

"Sara, I'm sure about you...and I just hope that you're sure about me. What do you say?"...


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 **I apologize for this chapter being short, but I have wonderful things to say. I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, and as a result, I'm posting another chapter already. So, you'll have two chapters (or more) in one week!**

 **I want to put all of my focus into this story, but I am also trying to work on some other stories as well. So, I'm posting at the end of the chapter some of the stories that I am working on as well, and if you're interested in one or any of them, please send me a message and tell me what you think. I will still continue this story, but I just want to know what everyone else thinks of any more new stories.**

 **Thank you very much and enjoy, Tessa Anne**

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

 _Jacob's POV_

The week ended, and now we were on a plane, heading for Seattle. We decided to just "date," and not push our relationship too far again. We're married, yes, but because we hardly know much about each other, we agreed to take it one day at a time. I'll admit that yes, I want to sleep with her almost all the time. Actually, I should say making love to her, but when you're a werewolf, especially an alpha, you're constantly horny all the time.

I had to hold in all of the intense feelings I had for Sara, because I care too much about her to even hurt her. I know that part of the reason for not sleeping with her that night was because of what Sam said, but I know that I have strong feelings for her. I know I love her, but I guess I'm afraid of losing her like I lost Bella. But, I'm now beginning to realize that there's more to Sara than what meets the eyes.

For one thing, Sara is strong and caring. I saw the way she was with Claire when she tried reading with her, and how she was with my nephew and with Sam's son and Jared's two girls, and I could see her being a wonderful mother to our child in the near future. Mind you that I never spoke them outloud to her, but Embry and Quil knows that I want a family someday, but I never pictured who it would be...until Sara.

Another thing I love about her is how much she wants to learn about my culture and my people. Hearing some of the legends (minus the story of the Third Wife and Taha Aki) of my tribe from my father and myself, Sara wanted to learn more. One day, I took her to the Quileute Preservation Center to show her some of the artifacts that we've held onto for generations, and already she loved it. I even bought a book for her about the legends, even though she hasn't gotten it yet.

I want to wait to tell her the truth until she admits her feelings for me. I believe she's falling for me, and though I haven't told her yet about my feelings, I just know that she loves me in some way. I'm just waiting for the day when she finally says that she wants to be with me and that she loves me. If I do tell her too soon, I just hope she'll accepts it.

We were seated on the plane, and we were almost another hour away from Seattle. Sitting by one of the windows, I turned to Sara who looked pretty nervous. I took her hand and asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked at me and replied, "I don't know, I'm just nervous about you coming to Seattle with me. I know it's more fast-paced than what you're used to, and I don't know if you'll like it."

"Hey, wherever you are, I'll enjoy every second of it."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because it's you; you make everything exciting." I said with confidence. She smiled at me, as she leaned in to kiss my cheek, but I moved to kiss her fully on the lips. She was out of breath when I pulled away, but her smile widened, as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I stroke my thumb over her wedding ring, which too be honest, I kinda didn't like. I didn't even like my own wedding ring either, and they turned both of our fingers green constantly. I knew that when we arrived to Seattle, that I was going to find a perfect wedding rings for the both of us. She deserved nothing but the best.

We finally landed in Seattle, and after finding our luggages, we got in a taxi and headed toward Sara's apartment. Looking outside the window of the cab, I could see why Sara wanted to leave New York to study in Seattle. Both places were beautiful, but Seattle was "The Emerald City." Lots of light, and the streets were bustling with lots of people. Some stores already had some Christmas displays when it's not even Halloween, but overall, I liked it.

We got to Sara's apartment complex, and I have to say, it was not what I pictured. It was in a young, lively neighborhood, but walking inside, I cannot imagine Sara coming from a wealthy family. The inside of it was simple, maybe earthy-looking. Honestly, I didn't know how else to describe it, except that she was not what I imagined her to be. Sara and I carried the luggages into the bedroom, and as she showed me around, I realized that she was nothing like her family at all. She was like the black sheep in the family, wanting to move on with her life and living a simple lifestyle. But, she enjoys the city life, and is open to living anywhere else, even if it was the reservation.

"So, what do you think?" Sara asked me, as she started to make dinner. I stared at her for a moment (possible a long one) when she turned and noticed. "What?"

Gathering up the courage within me, I walked around the island and took her in my arms. Pressing my lips against her, Sara stopped what she was doing and moved her fingers through my short hair. The scratches of her nails excited me, as I lifted her onto the counter, kissing her more fully. Our tongues met in a frantic kiss, and each kiss left both of us wanting more. I could smell the pot boiling, so without pulling away from Sara, I leaned over to turn the stove down a bit. Sara pulled away slightly, pressing her forehead against mines so she could catch her breath. Giggling softly, Sara asked me, "What was that for?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I guess seeing where you live, I realized how similar we are, and though I don't know you well enough and you don't know me, a part of me thinks that there's something there. Can't you feel it too?"

Sara nodded, causing the wolf in me to yip away. Looking down at her ring, and at mines resting on her thigh, I took both of them off and threw them in the trash. "Jacob! What are you doing?!"

"If we're going to be married, we deserve to start over."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm willing to take a chance on us, so tomorrow, I want us to go ring shopping. You deserve to have the wedding ring you want, and I want to get one for you."

"You're really serious about this marriage, aren't you?" She asked.

Pressing a soft kiss against her pouty lips, I spoke in a rough, husky voice, "I'm dead serious about us. So, what do you say?"...

* * *

 **As promised, I am giving you guys the list of stories that I am currently working on. Please let me know what you think, either through a review or PM, and whichever story gets the most likes or interests, that will be the next story I'll be working on.**

 **1. _"The Wolfy Bachelor,"_ a Jacob x OC fanfic. (Twilight)**

 **In this story, Jacob Black is now twenty-five, owns his own mechanic shop and is Alpha of his pack. However, he's going through a rough time, being accepted by his people. In order to be recognized as true alpha and chief of his tribe, he has to marry someone, whether she is human, a shapeshifter, or a lycanthrope. Twenty-five women will vie for his heart, but who will he choose? Better yet, will he choose for love or for security?**

 **2. _"The Bachelorette,"_ a Leah x OC fanfic. (Twilight)**

 **Leah Clearwater has had a rough time since her heart was broken by Sam Uley, whom imprinted on her second cousin. If that wasn't bad enough, she is also the first female shapeshifter to exist in the Quileute tribal history. Leah never thought that she would love again, but deciding to take a chance, she went onto a reality dating show, in hopes of finding love. Thirty different guys comes to win her heart...and some of them begin to fall hard for her...as does she. But, how will they react if Leah tells one of them in the end of this about who she is? Will they accept it, or will they run?**

 **3. _"How I Met Your Mother,"_ a Embry x OC fanfic. (Twilight)**

 **Many years have passed since Embry first shifted, and now he's in his eighties, and on his deathbed at Forks General. Embry's time in the hospital has always been hard for him, his friends still living, and for his children (and yes, he has kids). However, none of his kids knew about how he met their mother, whom passed away many years before, and in truth, Embry has been in loved with six very different women, each with their own personalities and their pasts with Embry are vastly different (or similar). Question is, which one of the women did he end up marrying? You decide...and whoever it is...it'll be a twist in the tale, no matter who is chosen. (Note: there will be multiple endings to this story, and whoever didn't get chosen, their story will be told at the end, as well as an alternate ending)**

 **4. _"The Black Wolf,"_ a Sam x OC fanfic. (Twilight)**

 **Going back to the beginning, Sam Uley was only nineteen when he phased for the first time. Sam was in a dark place during the time he phased, and the problem for him was that he couldn't tell anyone else, not even his mother or his girlfriend Leah. Sam didn't understand why this was happening to him, but when he met History student Sheena Patel and imprinted on her, he realized that there's more to life than just hiding away. Will he figure out who he is now, or will he lose himself in translation?**

 **5. _"Enchanted Rose,"_ a Belle x Beast (OC x OC) fanfic. (Beauty and the Beast)**

 **Calista "Cali" Prewitt had just moved from her family ranch in Nashville to the urban town of Alexandria, Virginia with her ailing father. Already motherless for a few years, Cali wants to do whatever it takes to help her father. Leaving behind her childhood home to start a new life in a different place, she felt like an outcast. But, one day, she finds an abandoned mansion, where she comes face-to-face with a man named Matthew Montgomery, a wealthy heir to his father's Steel and Oil Company, with a curse placed upon him. Can she learn to love the man inside the "beast?"**

 **6. _"Time-Travel,"_ a Chris X OC fanfic. (Charmed)**

 **Rosina Cromwell had to make a hasty decision when asked by her older sister Luciana to travel back in time. There was a rebellion going on in the time she was in, but though one person already went back to destroy the evil that had turned the one once known as "The Twice-Blessed," time was not on their side. Rosina went back to the year 2006, where the Halliwell's would still be living together, and the "twice-blessed" was only a little baby. What she didn't expect, was to find herself falling for the man who made the first trip in order to save his brother...and that man was none other than Chris Perry Halliwell. Can they change the fate of time before it's too late, and will they ever find love in one another?**

 **7.** ** _"The Eight Queens of Tudor England,"_ a Prince Edward x OC fanfic. (Tudors)**

 **Edward Tudor, only male heir of King Henry VIII by his third wife, Jane Seymour, is now King of England. Instead of telling the story of Edward himself, and what would happen if he lived on for many years instead of having three women fight for the right to the crown, it would be told in the views of the women Edward married. Some were for alliances and naval protection, others for love and comfort. Only one survived in his last moments as King, while others have had their downfalls in different ways, either through divorce, execution, or sudden deaths. Each marriage gave Edward something in return, but the only way to find out is to read through the eyes of the eight queens of England.**

 **So, this is the list, and please, let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _Chapter 14_

 _Sara's POV_

Well, Jacob kept his word about us going out ring shopping. I was surprised that he wanted to do so, and of course, he tried to take me on a day that I was going to class. I felt bad that he didn't have anything to do for the day, and luckily the class was just a psychology course, so I decided to sneak him in. He was actually excited about going to a college class with me, and I wasn't sure why? I mean, college is a great experience when it comes to gaining independence, but it's a lot of hard work.

Anyways, we were sitting in the back of the lecture hall, as my professor started to lecture on B.F. Skinner's theory of operant conditioning. I watched Jacob, and I could see how intrigued he was with the class, and it surprised me to see how interested he was in this class. But, he has been in college before, so why should that affect me. Although, I liked seeing him happy, but he's always happy around me. There's just something about him that makes me feel whole inside, but whatever it was, I don't even know how or why I feel that way.

About two hours later, Jacob and I were together in a study room, where I would normally schedule myself after my class for about two hours tops so that I could get any assignments completed for my night classes. Jacob was trying to put the Chinese take-out that he got from the food court downstairs, but I stopped him when I asked him a question. "Jacob, you have been to college, right?"

"Uh, no, not really."

His statement was surprising for me, and a part of me feels empathy and sympathy for him. "Why not?"

He scratched his neck and answered me by saying, "I have a lot of responsibilities back home; to my family, the tribe, pretty much everybody living within a mile from the reservation. Sacrifices has to be made, and even though I would've liked to have gone to college like Rachel did, or traveled to pretty cool places like Rebecca, I couldn't. I made the sacrifices I've made, and for good reasons. I probably would've liked to have gone to college, but I'm proud of getting my GED online, so that's enough for me."

"But don't you ever wonder what it would be like going to college? Getting a degree, or going to frat parties?"

"Well, sometimes, yes. But, then again, I already have been in parties that seems like frat parties on the rez, so it's not anything new to me on that part." He said jokingly, as he stuffed his face with two spring rolls.

"Jake, I'm serious. Don't you ever wonder about going to college and experience some independence; without having to worry about what other people ask of you. Instead, you would be putting yourself first for once, rather than putting everybody else first for just one day?"

"Sara," Jacob started out, turning his body toward me. "I've made sacrifices for a reason, and I will always put everybody first ahead of me...including you."

"But Jacob—"

"I get it, you want me to have something I was cheated out of, and I want it too. But, the fact of the matter is that I made the choice to not go to college. No one else made it for me."

"Would you at least consider the option to go to college, even if it's community college?"

"Why are you asking me about that?"

"Because I care about you, Jake." Wait, did I just say that out loud?

"You care about me?" I realized that I really blew it, yet I saw a big grin appear on Jacob's face.

"I didn't say that," I said, unconvincingly.

"Yes, you did." He said again, this time in a sing-songy voice.

"No, I didn't."

"You like me, Sara. Just admit it,"

I kept shaking my head no, but Jacob stopped me when he pressed his warm mouth against mines. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Will you at least consider about community college, and maybe take just one class? For me?" I asked him, my body still buzzed from his kiss, and from the revelation that I've made about him.

"I do anything for you, Sara." And believe me, he would do anything, which both shocked me and also made me intrigued. Could I really be falling hard for Jacob, or am I living some kind of fantasy?...


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Just to let you know, I will still dedicate my time to this story as much as I can, but I do want to let all of my readers know that there are many more new stories if you're interested in checking any of them out. Some are already posted, so please check my profile page to see what else I have in stores for you.

Also, since today (December 5th) is my twenty-third birthday, I've decided to write this chapter in today as a present for myself. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 15_

 _Jacob's POV_

My wolf inside me was yipping with joy when I learned that Sara cares about me. I was just another step closer to her heart, and I know that this marriage will work, even though I still have some doubts. I could see that she cares about me, and she wants me to be happy, and I think I already am happy...with her.

Thinking about her question of whether or not I would like to go to college, I knew that a part of me wants to experience it, but just right now I can't. I know that I would feel guilt about not going to college, but because of my responsibilities is too important, I just don't have the time for it.

Anyways, after Sara finished with her classes for the day, I was lucky enough to did a jewelry store not far from where she lives. It's amazing how I'm able to find things easily in this city. As we walked down the streets to the store, I could hear my wolf yipping away when I held my imprint's hand. Even though the weather is pretty chilly, I could feel the warmth radiating from her hand.

It sounds odd, that her body temperature would almost be identical to mines, but maybe because I'm Alpha that my mate would be very similar to me in a lot of ways, even body heat. Well, whatever it was, I just couldn't help myself. As we inched a bit closer to the jewelry store, I found an alley close by. Pulling her with me, we disappeared within the darkness of the alley.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Sara asked, as I gently pushed her toward the cool, brick wall.

Once her back was against the wall, I moved in closer, almost like a predator catching his prey, as she stared at me with lust and nervousness. Resting one hand against her cheek, I went for the kill.

I felt the heat of the lust in the air surround us, as I just focused on Sara. It was like we were the only two people in the whole world, and honestly, she's all I want and need in my life. I don't ever want to let her go, and I just hope she feels the same way.

When I pulled away from her, Sara looked at me with wide eyes, and asked, "What was that for?"

I didn't know how to answer her. How will she react if I blurted out that four-letter word? She would run, no doubt. Instead of answering her, I extended my hand out for her to take, and we walked in silence inside the store.

As an added surprise, I decided that Sara and I wouldn't shop for rings together. Instead, I would find a ring for her and she would find one for me. At first, Sara was reluctant, but it was a lot more fun than either one of us has thought. It was like a guessing game; trying to see what we think the other person would like, and wait for the outcome at the end.

When we finally left the jewelry store, I was feeling both hopeful and anxious. I didn't know if Sara would like the ring I bought her. While she was ordering some pizzas, I pulled the ring box out of my pant pocket, and pulled the ring out of it.

As soon as I saw the ring, I knew it was Sara. With intricate designs and black diamond chips covered with white ones thoughout, it represented Sara as day and night almost. She's like day, because of her bright smile and compassion for the things she loved. But, she's also like night, when she's stubborn and vulnerable. She encompasses a lot of things, and if I were only human, the relationship would take more time if I didn't notice these things off the bat like I do now.

I didn't want to wait to give her the ring, I knew I didn't. Then again, I don't know if she'll like it or not. So, I went for the plunge. As she was setting the table, I came behind her and spun her around. She let out a startled sound, then looked down at the ring in my hand. "Oh my...Jake,"

"Honestly, the moment I saw this ring, I knew that it was meant for you. Do you like it?"

She smiled at me, then held her left hand out for me, spreading out her fingers. I slid the ring into place, and I felt relief. For the first time in my life, I was in a good place. Sara ran a finger over the design, and looked back at me. "This is so beautiful, thank you."

Then, she surprised me with my ring from her, and honestly, I was surprised. The ring was black platinum, but it also had wood within the details. I kid you not, the ring had wood in it. "Well, you've mentioned back in La Push one time that you liked making things with wood, and how much you love walking through the forest with the air and the trees. I thought this was more you, with your strength and rugged nature. I hope you like it,"

"I love it, thank you Sara." I meant it...and you know what else, I am completely, irrevocably in love with my imprint and wife, and I am terrified that I am...


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ To all of my readers, I have to say that I am absolutely excited about this story already, and we're already entering chapter sixteen! So far we've come, and already Jacob is in love with his soulmate. Sadly, she's oblivious to his feelings, even though it seems like she's developing some of her own. I know that we've been getting into too much romance, but there will be drama, and in this chapter, I have a feeling that some of you might not be sure of whether you want to laugh, or if you would feel sorry for them. So, without further ado, here's chapter sixteen!

* * *

 _Chapter 16_

 _Sara's POV_

The rest of the week has been a whirlwind for us, and a part of me was starting to have even stronger feelings for him. I felt so happy whenever I was in his presence, and when he looked at me, I could tell that it was same on his end. We went to a lot of pretty neat places in Seattle whenever I didn't have class, and there were times when we just stayed at the apartment and enjoyed the peace and quiet. It was nice having a normal relationship with someone who's so caring and affectionate, but he can also be a bit stubborn.

We were both very tired from last night, after I convinced him with pleads and promises to come meet with my best friends and their significant others. After what happened between me and Elise back the hotel, we were no longer on speaking terms. She didn't trust me in the fact that this marriage could work (even though I still have some doubts of my own), and that led us to end our friendship completely. She wasn't the only one that I was no longer friends with. Georgie also took her side, about a week later when we'd returned to Seattle. Even though I was close to Elise, Georgie knew her when they were much younger, and I didn't blame her for taking Elise's side. The only ones who believed in me (more than I do) are Whitney and Delilah, and it's probably because of how their relationships began.

With Whitney, she fell in love with her high school sweetheart David, and they were inseparable. When he decided to join the Army, Whitney was devastated, but they pulled through. Now they're happily married, and already they have a two-year-old boy named Jamie. As for Delilah, she had the most trouble with relationships, because when I met her on the first day of college, I realized that night that she was not interested in guys. At the time, she was experimenting (meaning she was with both a guy and a girl half of the time) during the first three years of college, and it wasn't until our senior year when she realized that she was interested in women. It wasn't that it was a bad thing, but her parents didn't really approve of Delilah being a lesbian. Since then, she relied on Whitney and I mostly, and now her currently live-in girlfriend, Callen.

Jacob seemed to like Whitney and Delilah, and he was very accepting of their pasts, and I felt relieved for the first time. When I was with Cole, he insisted that I dropped the friends I have now, and make new friends with the wives of his coworkers. Since he worked with my father, my parents wanted me to also socialize with people of my "status," but to be honest, I'm not them. I think people should be treated as equals, and I could care less about them, because honestly...they treated everybody like crap.

I always felt like I never fit in, and I know my parents love me. It's just hard to fit into a family where even though money is never an object, it is something to show off apparently. Whitney and Delilah knew about my family, and they didn't even like Cole. I was surprised that they liked Jacob, but I guess that it's because he's not anything like Cole.

Anyways, I was busy making breakfast, when I heard the phone ring. Picking up so Jacob couldn't wake up, I whispered, "Hello?"

"Hey sis, long time no see." I smiled, immediately recognizing Drew, my older brother's voice.

"Drew, how's Hawaii?" I asked him, finally relieved to hear his voice for the first time in over a year. He moved to Hawaii with his wife Tamryn to expand our families business.

"Lovely as always. How's Seattle for ya?"

"It's okay...but I think I'd like to move elsewhere."

"Oh really? To where?"

This was it, this would be a good moment to at least tell one of my siblings that I can trust. I was always the black sheep in the family, but Drew was always there for me when I need it. In return, I introduced him to his wife, who surprise-surprise, is Whitney's older half-sister. Now this was my chance to tell Drew the truth (or at least one person in my family, that is). "Well, it's a funny story."

"Is it funny, or is it more serious?" He laughed.

"Probably both. Uh, you remembered when I told you that I would be in Vegas for a weekend with my friends to relax after what happened?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, while I was there...I met someone."

"Really? That's great, I'm happy for you."

"Oh, I would probably wait to say that, if I were you."

"What do you mean?"

Before I could say it, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. He pressed his mouth against my neck, while moving one hand to my arm, as if to comfort me. It was something I needed, as I moved my head around slightly, as he pressed about her soft kiss to my temple this time. Then, I turned my attention back to the phone and finally blurted it out. "I'm married,"

"Married?"

"Yep, married."

"Wow, that's, um...thats, uh, wow."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Are you happy?"

I turned to Jacob, who moved to lean against the counter. Just looking at him and thinking about the past couple of weeks with him, I realized that I am happy. It was a wonderful feeling; a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time, and I couldn't thank him enough for it. "Yes Drew, I'm happy."

"Well, that's all that matters, Sara. We both know how our parents will react, but I just want you to be happy. You're my little sister, and your happiness just like our other siblings' happiness matters to me more than anything else. Well, asides from my wife's happiness, but y'know."

I laughed, then said goodbye to him and hung up. Looking back at Jacob, he started walking toward me, wrapping his arms around me again. "You okay?"

"I think so, yeah. It's nice to know that at least one family member is happy for me."

"What about your parents?"

"Honestly, they won't be happy. Whatever I do, it's not what they want me to have. All they want is for me to be secure by marrying rich, like any parents would for their daughter."

"What do you want?"

I have been asking myself that for years, and to this day, I still don't know what I truly want. But with Jacob, I don't want to give up, no matter how scared I am about this whole situation. "I'm not sure of what I want exactly, but I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

I moved my fingers over his shirt, tracing the lines of his chest, and answered, "I don't want to give up on us, at least not yet. But, I'm still afraid of getting hurt."

He gently cupped my face in his warm hands, tracing his thumbs over my cheekbones, and replied, "I won't ever hurt you intentionally, and you're not the only one who's afraid."

Wait, he's scared, too? "Terrified."

Woah, did I say that out loud? He laughed, and gave me a soft kiss. "Well, there is one thing I do want to ask you. Do you want to stay here, or do you want to come with me to La Push?"

This might be my only chance to have a relationship work out for once. Question is, am I ready to commit, or is my fear getting to the best of me?...


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hello again, my fellow readers! I apologize for the delay in posting another chapter. With finals and Christmas coming and going, I didn't have time. Since New Year's is coming up soon, I still might not be able to update any new chapters, but I'll try my best.

Now, back to the story at hand...yes, Sara is falling for him, but how can a love be strong enough for two unlikely people? Well, in this chapter, this will be a Thanksgiving-themed one (and there will be a Christmas one; albeit a late one), and you'll see the dynamic begin to grow between them. Plus, you'll get to see Sara's vulnerable side even more. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 17_

 _Jacob's POV_

It's been almost a month, and honestly, I'm very excited about Sara coming home. Well, I'm happy that she'll be home for Thanksgiving, but I know I'll be upset when she goes back to Seattle. After spending a week in Seattle with her, we both agreed that we should live together. However, at the moment we couldn't, because Sara had classes on campus. It wouldn't be fair for her to drop all of her classes so late, only to retake them again next semester.

So, after spending our last night talking about it, we both agreed to have Sara finished her semester before coming to La Push to live permanently. Once she comes to La Push and settles, Sara would then take classes online and only go back to Seattle for exams and for her graduation.

It was a sacrifice to make, but I knew for her that she wanted her degree, and after this semester ends, she only had one more before she got her graduate certificate. I'm proud of her, though, and I'm happy for her.

Over the past month since I'd came back home, we would constantly call each other or even text and email if we couldn't call. I secretly hoped that it's the imprint that's pulling her in, but I don't want to jinx it. I'm just still afraid of losing her, but I know I just have to have faith...and I hope she does as well.

Waiting for her at the airport in Port Angeles felt like eternity. The memories of the first time she came to La Push came rushing back, as I waited by baggage claim for her. Once I finally caught a glimpse of her dark hair, I felt whole again. I could tell that the feeling was mutual when her smile lifted, and she skipped toward me. Once she was in my arms, it was as if we were the only two people in the world.

I pressed my mouth against her temple, taking in her floral scent. When she pulled away, I asked her about her ride. "Well, I guess sitting next to an old geeser who wouldn't stop snoring so loudly can take a lot out of you."

Chuckling, I carried her bags out to the truck; one she hasn't seen before. "Did you buy yourself a new car?"

"Actually, I rebuilt it."

"You did?"

I nodded. "It's been a work-in-progress for the past month or so. You like it?"

"Yes, I've never ridden or drove a pick-up truck before."

"Well, maybe you can take it for a spin today." Tossing the keys to her, I could tell that she was excited.

"Are you serious?"

Opening the driver's side door, I bowed to her and said, "My lady." I couldn't stop smiling the entire time, while Sara drove us back to La Push as I navigated. It brought joy to me, just watching her get all excited over driving a pick-up truck; something that I've been working on for a while. Honestly, I wasn't sure what to do with the truck once I started rebuilding it, but as I watched my wife enjoying herself, I think I have a feeling of what I could do with it.

By the time we'd gotten home, there were a few cars already parked at my place. Then again, it is Thanksgiving day, and it was a miracle that Sara made it to join me, along with everybody else for this special day. Well, at least of them. "Wow, how many people were going to be here?" She asked me once we were out of the car.

"My family and some close friends. You'll know Sam and Emily, so you'll be fine."

"I don't know, Jake."

I noticed that her voice was cracking a bit, and though I didn't really know why, I didn't want to push her to tell me what's wrong. Taking her free hand in mines, I brought it to my lips and kissed her knuckles tenderly again. "You'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

I didn't realize how wrong I was. As soon as we walked into the house, all of the girls dragged Sara away into the kitchen, while the guys took me outside for some beer and football. I felt really bad about letting Sara hang out with the girls by herself, but since I knew my sister was here, I just hoped that Sara was alright. I felt a hand slap against my shoulder, and I turned to see Sam, Paul, and Jared walking by and sitting down with me. I saw Quil and Embry talking to my father and to Sue, while Seth, Collin, and Brady tried to sneak some food from the kitchen.

"Hey, you alright?" Paul asked, as he held his sleeping son in his arms.

"Yeah, I guess. Just thinking, that's all."

"You sure about that, or are you thinking about your little wife in there?" Jared laughed, but I knew that if I said the same thing to him, he would growl like I was doing now.

"Look, you don't know Sara..."

"Neither do you. I mean, did you ever asked her about her family at all? All you know is that she has two brothers and three sisters, and that all of them are either married with kids, a newlywed, or are engaged. Did you even asked her where she's from, or what her parents do for a living."

"It's not easy asking my imprint questions when she's not ready to talk about it."

"Yeah, but still."

"That's enough, Jared." Sam immediately cut him off. He turned back to me, and asked, "Did you tell her yet?"

I knew what he was asking, and honestly, telling your soulmate-slash-wife over the phone that you're a shapeshifter sworn to protect his people, and that she's also your everything would probably not go well. "No, not yet. I'm just not sure she's ready yet."

"I could understand if she's not ready, since she hardly knows you and you with her. But are you ready to tell her?"

I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't. Before I could give Sam my answer, I heard my sister coming outside. "Hey Jake, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sara." Immediately, I jumped up, thinking she was hurt. "She's okay, well, physically. I think we may have caused her to cry when she left the kitchen."

I rushed to Rachel, taking hold of her shoulders. I knew that Paul was growling at me, but I wasn't hurting her. I was just worried about Sara. "Rach, what happened?"

"I don't know. When we started asking her about her family, she couldn't speak. She left before we could stop her. I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault, Rachel." Sam said, as he pulled me away from my sister before I could hurt her (which I never would, but as an alpha male, there's no telling what I might do if something happened to my mate). "Do you know where she went?"

"I think she went upstairs," she answered. I thanked my sister, as I rushed inside and headed up the stairs. As I got to the top of the steps, I could smell tears from the bedroom, and I knew instantly she was hurting. Rushing in, she let out a gasp, and immediately rubbed her face. Trying to not let me see her crying, but I could scent a tear from a mile away.

"Jake, I'm okay. Just go back downstairs, okay?" I didn't listen to her. Instead, I sat down on the bed beside her, and pulled her body into the safety of my arms. I felt her hands move around my waist, as she hung on so tightly. I didn't mind it.

In fact, this was the first time that I've ever seen Sara so vulnerable, and it was a nice feeling for me. It meant that she wanted me to hold her when she cries, and it was nice being needed. Pressing a kiss to her hair, I said to her, "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Did the girls say something that upset you?"

"No, they're wonderful. It's not something they did,"

"Then what is it?"

She pulled away, and looked at me. "There's something I haven't told you yet, and I wanted to wait until after dinner. But, I guess your friends were concerned about my family and whey they're not coming."

"You never really talked about your family, and I assumed that maybe you wanted to wait to tell them about us." It was true; Sara has only told her siblings about us, and of the five of them, three of them were supported, while the other two were on the fence. I thought that Sara wanted to wait until Christmas to tell her parents about us, and I wanted to give her space to do that. I guess I was wrong.

"Well, I did tell them. The night before,"

"You mean, before you got on the plane?"

She nodded. "What did they say?"

"My father disowned me, and my mother doesn't really know what to do."

"Oh God, Sara...I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No," she said, as she ran her thumb on my cheek. "It's not your fault, Jake. It's mines. If I had told them sooner, than they would've been understanding, or at least supportive somewhat. I just made them mad by not telling them sooner."

My hand was on her knee, gently squeezing it in a way to comfort her. She noticed it, and smiled at me. "It's okay, I knew that I never really fit in with the family, no matter how hard I tried. It's hard being the _black sheep_ in the family,"

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Far too long,"

Looking into Sara's eyes, I could see that her walls were beginning to break down before me. I think this was what I needed, for her to be vulnerable, and to allow me to care for her. I'm upset for her that her parents are unable to accept who she is, but no matter what, I'll put her first...as well as any children we have. I probably sound crazy, already thinking about having children with her, but with her, anything is possible. I kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Well, you have me now, and my family and friends. They're now your family, okay? No matter what, I'm here for you."

She giggled, then kissed me fully on the lips. Her soft, pouty lips were like drugs for me, and I just couldn't get enough. When she pulled away, she whispered her thanks to me. Smiling, I asked her, "You ready to have dinner with _our family and friends_ tonight? I gotta tell you, there might not be any food left."

She nodded, and took my welcoming hand in hers as we headed downstairs. Now, I have no doubt, and I believe she doesn't doubt me either...


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hey everybody, I hope you've enjoyed the ringing of the new year! Yes, 2016 will be different than 2015. Then again, don't we all say that every single year? Anyways, so here's the next chapter, and I know that the last chapter was not exactly what everyone else expected, but there's more to Sara's life that everyone will soon learn about. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. So, here's chapter eighteen! Happy reading!

* * *

 _Chapter 18_

 _Sara's POV_

Thanksgiving with Jacob's family and friends was probably the most memorable day of my life. I loved spending time with them, and I soon realized that I liked La Push and Forks a lot more than I thought I would. It's been such a long time since I've felt like I belong somewhere, and here in La Push, I truly did.

There was one setback to that day, and I couldn't blame her for her doubts. Jacob's other sister, Rebecca, came for Thanksgiving. I could understand her doubts about our marriage, but I probably could do without her constantly pointing it out. I'm surprised that though Rachel is older than Rebecca by twenty minutes, but they're completely flipped.

Rebecca seems like the responsible one in this situation, although I can see that Rachel is a role model as well. They're like day and night, and I'm surprised that I could tell them apart.

Jacob was pretty pissed every time Rebecca asked me questions about our relationship. When did you meet? How long have you dated him? Are you pregnant? Actually, that last question when it was asked, Jacob had this weird look on his face; almost as if he was happy if I was. I didn't know if whether I should be thrilled that he could picture children with me, or feel a little creeped out.

Anyways, Jacob tried to steer me away from Rebecca every chance he's got, but we both knew that we're family now. There's no escaping it.

The day after Thanksgiving, I tried reaching out to my parents again, but so far nothing. Jake felt horrible about the situation, but I've told him that it's not his fault. Things happen, and we just have to move forward. Instead, we've decided to spend the day shopping. I knew he hated every second of it, but it was kinda cute seeing him hold my purse when I tried on some clothes in whatever store we went to.

I guess after talking over the phone, and the intense physical attraction we had for one another, it just came naturally to us. At the end of the day, Jake thought it would be cool to go by a shop owned by a member of the tribe.

Walking inside, I was mesmerized by the dream catchers and the books on Native American history, with some stories from tribal legends. It was amazing, I have to say. Jacob bought me a bracelet, with the designs of his tribal emblem (just like his tattoo on his arm), and he even got me a book on the Quileute legends. When we went to check out, the owner of the store looked at me a bit funny. Jake growled, but it didn't fazed the man. To be honest, I felt like I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

When we left, Jacob told me who the man was. "Hunter Whitelong, one of the tribe's elders. The shop belonged to his family since the 1930's. The books were great sellers back then, but I guess anyone would want to read something during the Depression."

"He seems lonely," I said, once we've entered the house. Walking into the bedroom, with Jacob following close behind, I set the bags I was carrying on top of the bed. "Does he have any family at all?"

"Well, he was married, but his wife died a long time ago. Maybe twenty or thirty years or so?"

"Oh, that's awful. How did she die?"

"We do know. Some people thought she was sick, but she was pregnant before she died."

"What about the baby? Is it alive?"

"As far as I know, no. The baby didn't survive. Well, at least that's what we're hearing. Hunter hasn't spoken of his wife or his child in years. Not sure why,"

"Still, I feel sorry for him."

I felt a warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind, as I moved my head to the side. His soft lips pressed lightly to my temple, as I moved my handover his bicep closest to me. "I get it, Sara. I do. It's just, he doesn't like company. Don't worry too much over it, alright?"

"But, he's a part of your tribe. You're the chief, aren't you?"

"What's your point?" He asked me, as I moved to sit on the bed.

"Everyone here looks to you as a source of guidance and leadership. Don't you owe him the same respect? I mean, in a way, you are his King."

One second, he had this crazed look on his face. Then next thing I knew, he pounced. I tugged on his short, inky-black hair, as he moved his lips from mines to my neck. I'd let out a moan, as his hot mouth moved further down. Suddenly, I was only in my bra, as he tugged his shirt off, as he kissed me again. "Then that makes you my queen," he whispered seductively, as his hands moved in all the right places.

I guess you can say that we're both sexually frustrated, and sexually attracted to one another. I mean, he is a God, in physique and all. I let out another moan, as he nipped at my earlobe, and said, "I guess we could have some fun here, instead of going to the bonfire."

Pulling away, he looked down at me and replied, "Nice try, but we're going."

Worth a shot, right?...


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I apologize for the delay in posting any new chapters in the last few days or so. Unfortunately, I live in northern Virginia, and all along the east coast, we were hit with the blizzard. Not only that, college is back in session, and on my first day of classes, I wasn't even able to get home until the next day, due to all of the ice on the roads. Honestly, it's been pretty chaotic, and I just haven't had time to write anything with everything that had happened over the last few days. So, I'm sorry for not writing any sooner.

I just wanted to say that the last chapter was kinda a filler. I started to have writer's block when I wrote the chapter, but hopefully this chapter will be a bit better. I do want to say that for me, right now classes are back in session. I have posted a lot of new stories, and trying to post new chapters as well, but the timing will be off for a while. I love this story very much, and I hope to continue it...which brings me to the heart of this debate (so to speak).

This story will be ending sometime soon. What I mean, is that at least this first part of their story will be ending soon...but there will be a sequel. Yes, indeed, there will be a sequel! I probably can guess that everyone is cheering now, but I also know that a lot of you are also upset. I can't exactly tell you in what chapter the story will end, but after I post this chapter and start to work on chapter twenty, there will only be a couple more chapters left or so, depending upon the ending of the story. This story is practically my baby, and I promise that the sequel will come once story ends. So, for now, just enjoy chapter nineteen and let me know what you think.

* * *

 _Chapter 19_

 _Jacob's POV_

I have to admit that every day I'm with her, I have to hold in my frustration. I can't stop fantasizing about her every time I'm with her. Even when she's away, I want her. I'm a horny bastard, that's for sure.

Sara doesn't know how she affects me, but I can tell that I affect her in the same manner. I could tell from how she reacts when I kiss her. It was a relief for me when she moaned the first time we'd kissed...and other things...but I digress.

As we were getting out of the Rabbit, I couldn't stop myself from looking her over. Wearing red flannel, tight jeans, and cowboy boots, she looked like she belonged here. I was amazed by how well she took everything in. I was glad that she took it all in stride, but tonight...I don't know what to expect from her.

She turned back to me as she started to walk toward the bonfire at my Dad's house. Tonight would be the night...the night I tell her about my being a shapeshifter. I knew it would be too soon to tell her that she's my imprint, but I felt that it would be in her best interest to hear the stories from my father.

I wouldn't mind telling her myself, but my father knew all of the stories by heart, and I thought that maybe hearing from him would be easier than from me. As we headed toward the bonfire, I was surprised by the turnout. Not only were there members of the pack and their families, but also some other tribal members; including some of the elders. A part of me would've thought that this is normal, but I had a feeling that they came only because they heard of my marriage.

Nothing was ever a secret on the reservation, believe me. While we were waiting for my dad to start the story, Sara took it upon herself to meet with some of the elders and other members of the tribe. Even the guy from the bookstore came, and though I wasn't at all thrilled with seeing him here, he's a part of this tribe as well. He came up to me, just as Sara was walking toward us. "Chief Black, nice to see you again." Mr. Whitelong said to me, as I pulled Sara into the safety of my arms.

"Mr. Whitelong, it's been a long time since you've came to one of these bonfires." I replied, but soon I notice something about the guy, and looking at my wife.

I realized that they look an awful lot alike; almost uncanny. They had the same facial features and bone structures, but his eyes were more blue compared to her dark eyes. I couldn't place my finger on it, and I wasn't sure why. "So Mrs. Black,"

"Please, call me Sara."

Mr. Whitelong smiled, then continued. "Are you from here? You look very familiar?"

"No, I just came here a couple weeks ago, but I'm from New York. Actually, I was raised there,"

"Do you know where you were born?"

"My parents were in Port Angeles when they had me."

"And you're from New York? That can't be,"

She laughed. "I know, it's hard to believe. New York is pretty cold, and with my skin complexion, it should seem like I went to the Bahamas or Hawaii at some point. But no, this is me."

Before we knew it, my father was all ready to tell some of the legends. Once Sara and I found ourselves seats on a little log, I watched Sara as she took in the story. As my father continue on his tale of our legends, I kept wondering if I should back out of telling Sara. I had a feeling that it wouldn't go well, and there's no turning back once I tell her the truth.

There's a lot of possible outcomes that could come from my telling the truth: she could run, she could hit me, she could tell me that she loves me, or she could ignore. I'm leaning more toward the first and the third, including some sex involved as well.

Who am I kidding? Both of us haven't slept together in a while, and it might be time to start it up again. Yet, I want to do it if we are in love. I know I love her, but does she?

I realized too quickly that it would unravel. A couple of hours later, we were finally pulling up to yhe driveway of my, well _our_ home. When I killed the engine, Sara didn't even budge to get out of the Rabbit. "What's wrong?" I asked her. Without saying a word, Sara took the seatbelt off, then climbed over the console and onto my lap. "Sara? Wh—" Before I knew it, she kissed me.

Well, practically devoured my lips, as I did hers. I tried to stop her so we could talk, but she shook her head. "Jake, I don't want to wait. I want you, please. Please, I'm begging you?"

Just as I was about to give in, a howl echoed from the woods. Sara and I stopped, and soon another howl echoed through the night. That wasn't good. Not at all.

"What was that?" She asked me, as I opened the door and got her out of the car.

"Get in the house,"

"What?"

"Get in the house, and lock the doors." I shouted, and then started running. I could here Sara calling my name from behind, as I took my shirt off while picking up the pace. As I started to phase, what I didn't realize was that Sara was coming up from behind me. What was worse was that not only did she scream when I phased in front of her, was that I also hurt her. What have I done?...


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thank you so much for your neverending support. Last chapter was pretty huge for everyone, and I know you're all wondering how this will affect Sara. Believe me, Sara is a tough girl, and she's not anything like Bella, who seemed weak to me in the books. Sara is exactly who Jacob needs in his life, and I have a feeling you will all be excited as you read toward the end...or sad, whichever one it is.

Also, I know that some of you are wondering about Mr. Whitelong, and whether or not he has a connection with Sara in a certain way. You won't be finding that out until the end of the story, and he will become a prominent character in the sequel, so you'll have to read along to see what happens next. Now, without further ado, here comes the big 2-0! Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 20_

 _Sara's POV_

I felt the sunlight hit my eyes, as I tried my best to wake up. I heard an incessant beeping sound to the left of me, and I wanted so badly to turn it off, thinking it was my bed alarm. It wasn't. I noticed that what I attempted to hit was an IV pole. I noticed that there were some fluids or antibiotics that was hanging on the pole, with a cord connecting to my left hand. Looking around the room, I realized that I was in a hospital, but then I saw something else that was more startling.

Wrapped around my entire right arm, down to my hand, was a very large gauze, and I saw some blood too. I tried flexing my fingers, but it was too painful to do so. I also realized that there was some more gauze on me, this time on my right side, and toward my stomach. I tried to lift the stupid hospital gown up, so that I could see, but then a hand stopped me. I knew those scarred hands from the first time I saw them, and my eyes were soon brimming with tears when they met a pair of somber, tired eyes. "Emily? What happened to me?"

"Do you remembered what happened?" She asked me, as she pulled a chair closer to the bed so she could sit down.

Suddenly, the images started to come back to me. Jacob and I in the car, almost going into third base. The sound of a howl. Jacob running, then turning into a wolf. Oh God, was all of that real. "Yes, Sara, all of it happened." Wow, did I say all of it out loud? "No, I could tell from the look on your face." Oh, right.

"Emily, it can't be real. It's not real, or even remotely possible, right?" I was hoping for Emily to tell me it wasn't, but she gave me a sympathetic look, and I realized that she was telling the truth. "Oh. My. God."

"Sara, I understand that you're scared, and you have everything reason to be. I know that Jacob phasing can be scary, but he's here to protect you. It's gonna be okay,"

"Where is he?" I asked. She wouldn't speak, so I repeated. "Where. Is. My. Husband."

Sighing, she finally started to talk. "He's at the shop right now. He stays over at night when you're asleep, but he's taking this pretty hard."

"What do you mean? He didn't do this to me, did he?"

"He didn't mean to." Oh God, he's the reason I'm in the hospital in the first place. "Sara, I know what it seems, but believe me, I've been there. He would never intentionally hurt you, he just didn't know how close he was to you when it happened."

"Wait, I thought you were attacked by a bear?"

Emily shook her head. "No, I was too close to Sam when he phased, but I know he never did this. It was an accident, but Sam still takes it hard sometimes, but I know that he would do whatever it takes to protect me and our family."

"But Emily, why? Why should I trust him now? He's the reason that I'm here in this hospital!"

"Because you love him,"

I scoffed, but Emily ignored it. "Sara, don't lie to yourself. All of us can see the way you look at him, and how he sees you. You're both more connected than any of the other couples; including Sam and I. He needs you in his life, just as much as you need him."

"But why me?" I said, tears were now coming down my face. "Why would he want me? How could he ever love me?"

Taking my bandaged hand in hers, she answered, "Because you're his other half. He'll explain it to you when you're ready, but right now, you've just woken up, and everything is too sudden for you. It's a lot to take in, Sara, but give Jacob a chance to explain. One he tells you everything, then you can decide if you want to stay or go."

Was Emily right? Is there more to us than what meets the eyes? She was right, I do love him. I think I've already fell in love with him the moment we've met in Vegas, but I was too scared to tell him the truth. We soon heard footsteps, and when I looked up, my heart melted. Leaning against the doorframe, Jacob was there. I could tell from his eyes that he was exhausted; barely had any sleep from what I can tell. I could also see fear and guilt on his face. I just wished I wasn't bandaged up so that I could kiss him. I still love him, and I know that he was sorry, but after what I saw, I was also upset with him too.

"Hey," he croaked. "You're up."

"Jake, you look like shit."

He chuckled, as he watched Emily get up from the chair. "I think it's time for me to go," Emily said, grabbing her things before leaving the room. As she approached the doors, she spoke to Jacob, but I couldn't hear what was being said. When she finally left, Jacob looked down at his feet before looking back at me. I gave him a smile, and said, "You can sit, y'know?"

"Oh, right." He said, then moved into the chair. He didn't speak for practically five minutes, so I took the hand closest to me, and gently squeezed it. I knew it was bad, due to the amount of gauze all over it, and the stitches that are almost coming apart underneath, but I didn't care. He noticed that I started to flinch, and tried to pull away, but I refused. "Jacob, talk to me. Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Sara, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me,"...


	21. Chapter 21

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I'm glad that most of you are happy that Sara hasn't run yet. It's good that she hasn't, but you'll soon see toward the end of the chapter to see if she should or shouldn't. So, here's number twenty-one!

* * *

 _Chapter 21_

 _Jacob's POV_

"Okay, alright." I said, immediately regretting this decision on telling her the truth. "I'm a werewolf; a shapeshifter, actually."

Sara just stared at me, probably thinking that I'm crazy. "I'm not stupid, Jake. I saw you turn into a wolf."

Right. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. It just that, it's a lot to take in."

Taking her bandaged hand in mines again, I replied, "It's okay, you have every reason to be upset. Would you like me to continue?"

She nodded, and then I continued. "There's a legend in my tribe, that we take on the form of an animal; a wolf, in this case. Our sole purpose in life is to protect our tribe and the innocents from any danger that lurks. The ancestor of our tribe, Taha Aki, was known very well for his ability to shift into a wolf. During his time, he was the only protector of his people to have the ability, but it came at a price. When his home was under attack, he started to fight, but lost his son to a bloodsucker."

"A what?"

"Bloodsucker, like a leech. Well, that's what we call them."

"Who, exactly?"

"Vampires."

"Wait, are you telling me that vampires exists?"

I nodded. "Oh God, please tell me that witches aren't real, either. Are they?"

"I wouldn't know, Sara. Do you want me to continue?" She nodded, adjusting herself in bed so that she could sit up better. "Taha Aki fought the vampire to avenge his son's death, but he would soon suffer another lost: his third wife, his favorite, made the ultimate sacrifice to kill herself in order to save her people. It was courage that kept him fighting, but by the time he destroyed the vampire completely, his wife was already dead. From then on, he left his human body and became a werewolf forever,"

"Because he lost his wife?"

"Yep, his greatest love ended his chances of living on."

"He made such a sacrifice for a woman who protected their people. Why are you telling me this, Jake?"

I wasn't sure if it was too soon to tell her, but it might be best to tell her the truth. "I thought that my reason for shifting was to only protect my people, I mean it's in my blood. There's only a select few who has the ability, because we're directly descended from Taha Aki, himself. But, when I met you that night in Vegas, and our eyes met, there was another reason for me to continue what I do."

"What is it?"

"You, you were my reason to continue on with my life. I was a mess before, and I was even pining for a girl who could never look my way. It's you, Sara."

"Jake, what are you talking about?"

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

She shook her head, trying to take it all in. "Jacob, soul mates doesn't exist. It's just not possible,"

I moved from the chair, and onto the bed. Sitting so that I could face her, I leaned in closer. "You're my imprint; well, soul mate, in other words."

"Imprint?"

"Yes,"

"Like ducks?"

Chuckling, I wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Sort of, but more so like our souls became tied together."

She sat there, trying to take it all in. I've never felt so scared in my life until now; this could make or break any chances that I could have with this woman. "Is this forced?" I heard her whisper.

"Is what forced?"

"This, Jake. Us, all of it."

Moving closer to her, I leaned in close to her, and whispered, "No, none of it is. Nothing that has happened in the last few weeks between us has ever been forced."

"How are you so sure?"

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, I finally said those three little words that I've longed to say. "Because I love you, Sara." I went to lean in to kiss her, but then I felt a burning scent enter my nose. I nearly went into defensive mode, then focused back on Sara. "I'll be right back, I have something to take care of."

Before I could move, Sara pulled me by the back of my neck and kissed me. Our tongues met, as her fingers scratched the nape of my neck. She finally pulled away, gasping for air, then finally said, "You better come back, Jake. I can't lose you, I won't."

I pressed a soft kiss to her lips, then her forehead, before leaving the room. I walked down the corridor, already on adrenaline, because I knew what will happen next. Opening the door to the waiting room area, a leggy, pale woman with dark, curly hair, stood with her very tall, equally pale-faced husband. Turning around, she smiled at me. "Hey Chief,"

"Bella..."


	22. Chapter 22

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I know what you're all gonna say: why did you bring Bella in the picture?! Yes, it is crazy to bring her in, but she plays an essential role in this story, as well as the sequel. You might be surprised to see what will happen at the end of the chapter, but rather than telling you, you'll just have to read and find out. So, without further ado, here's chapter twenty-two! Enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

 _Chapter 22_

 _Sara's POV_

He told me that he loves me, and I still haven't told him how I feel. How I know that? Well, it's already been a month since he'd last told me how he felt, and neither one of us have spoken about it since. It's not that I didn't want to say it back, it's just I didn't know how to tell him. To be honest, he's been spending a lot of time with someone from his past, a woman named Bella, along with her husband Edward. I've only met them at least once or twice, but I wasn't exactly thrilled about meeting them.

I didn't realize who they were until Emily and Rachel explained it to me one day. When I realized who they were, I was furious. I'd hardly spoke to Jacob since finding out, and he understood. Then again, since we've started sleeping in separate rooms and only spoke to each other when needed to, it made matters worse. It was hard to talk about it, and I should probably understand the situation, but I can't. I don't know how to react with the fact that my husband's former love has returned and is in need of help.

I want to believe him, I really do, but I can't seem to. Isn't it hard enough that he's a shapeshifter, and that I'm supposedly his soul mate? It seems almost unbelievable to me, and even he knows it.

I was released from the hospital about three days after the incident, and because of the amount of physical therapy that I would need, I had to drop my classes. It was frustrating for me, because I wanted so much finish my degree and start teaching Special Education, but I can't. In this kind of situation, regardless of how it happens, the injury comes first before school does. Jacob felt guilty about the whole ordeal, which made me even more upset with him. I didn't want him to dote on me too much; I was practically suffocating being in the same room with him.

Our marriage was slowly falling apart, and even though I knew something will happen that will cause us to get a divorce, but I wasn't ready to leave him. My siblings, whom remained in contact with me, tried to talk me out of the idea, but a part of me keeps leaning back to the prospect of divorce. Could that be the answer to all our problems? Maybe it will help him move on from me and meet someone who could be that other half.

I felt alone; practically scared of what might happen. I even tried contacting my parents, but they won't speak to me, especially my father. He refuses to acknowledge me as his own, while my mother isn't sure of what to say to make it better.

Sue Clearwater was already making coffee when I woke up, and honestly, she and Billy were the only ones that I could trust right now. I couldn't talk about my feelings with the imprints or the other shapeshifters (apparently there are others, and how I found out wasn't pretty either); I knew they would try to get me to reconsider trying to save my marriage. Sue and Billy have both lost their spouses to death, and they knew more about marriage than I do with Jacob. These last couple of months has been trying for both Jacob and I, no matter how we feel and how hard we've tried to make things right.

Jacob was already getting ready to leave when I entered the kitchen. He turned to me, and gave me a soft smile, "Hey,"

"Hi," I replied, then thanked Sue when she gave me a cup.

"I'm gonna be on patrol for a while, then I'll be over at the Cullen's for a little bit. I'll be back in a couple of hours," he said, as I moved to sit at the table.

I didn't bother looking him, but I nodded so that he knew I was listening. Sue and Jacob were probably looking at each other right now, because soon enough, I felt a pair of warm lips on my forehead. He whispered that he loved me, then left. I knew the tears were brimming from my eyes when he said those three words, and when he finally left, I just broke down.

Sue moved to the table, and took my free hand in hers, gently rubbing it, as a mother would comfort her child. "Sara, what's the matter?"

I furiously rubbed my tears away, and took a deep breath. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I've never felt like this before. I don't know what to do,"

"Is this about Jacob?"

I nodded. "You love him, don't you?"

"I do,"

"Then why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Because, he deserves better than me. He deserves someone who can handle all of this, and someone who could give him what he wants. What can I give him, Sue? What can I, Sara Carnegie, ever give a guy like Jacob Black?"

"A chance to live, Sara."

That statement caused my head to perk up a bit, as I looked at Sue's eyes to see if it was true. "What do you mean?"

"When Jacob first phased, it meant that he couldn't age, at least not for a while. He would be older, per say, but physically, he would still be young. In a way, you give him a chance to be human again, which is a good thing. He'll be able to grow old with you, and watch your children and grandchildren grow up and protect the tribe. That's what he needs from you, not just your love, but your strength as a human being."

"But, what good will that do? I'll only hold him back, won't I?"

"Not necessarily, Sara. It's a bit complicated, but I can only say so much."

I shook my head, trying to forget about it, as we started some physical therapy. It was already three hours later; Sue already left after spending forty minutes helping me with my therapy. I was grateful that she helped me out, but after she left, I kept thinking about what I should say to Jacob. Should I stay, or should I go. That was all that was going through my mind, and it made me feel even more frustrated than I already am.

I started to worry about the whole situation, that I had to leave the house for a while to clear my head. I knew it was not a good idea to leave by myself, but luckily the beach was close-by, and I thought the salt-watery air would help me clear my head. As I started to walk along the beach, I pulled Jacob's leather jacket around me, which luckily still had his abnormal warmth that comforted me. I looked around the beach, and I thought that I was alone, but I didn't realize that Jacob would be here too...with her.

He told me he would be at their place, and I didn't want to jump to conclusions. But, as I tried to steer away from them, my heart was shattered. She pulled him toward her and kissed him, fully on the mouth, and they were like that for probably a minute or two. I felt the tears swimming down my face, as I covered my mouth from my heartbreaking sob.

He told me that he loved me, he said, but it was a lie. He realized that something wasn't right, and when he pulled away, our eyes met. "Oh God, Sara..."

I shook my head, and as he called out my name, I just did what I had to do. I ran...


	23. Chapter 23

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I had a feeling that a lot of you are upset after the last chapter, but believe me, Bella is far from being out of their lives. Obviously, I knew that many of you would be upset if I had Bella and Jacob get together, but that's not the case. Believe me when I say that Bella in this story is not nice at all. In fact, she has a vendetta, and it's not Jacob. If you're still interested in reading this story to see how it'll end, that's up to you. If you chose to leave because something's not going the way you would like it to go, then that's up to you. This story is going this way for a reason, and believe me, Sara and Jacob will find a way to be together at some point. If you're interested in reading some more, well, here's chapter twenty-three!

* * *

 _Chapter 23_

 _Jacob's POV_

What have I done?! I've hurt my imprint not only physically, but emotionally as well. How stupid am I?! There's a reason why I kept my distance from her, but that kiss with Bella had nothing to do with it. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that to happen. I don't know why it lasted a minute, but honestly, I felt nothing.

I thought Bella and Edward needed my help, but after she kissed me, there's no way in hell that I'll ever want to help them. I took off after Sara, when I realized that she saw what happened. I had to explain, and though I didn't know how exactly to do so, she deserves the truth. I finally reached our cabin, and rushed through the opened door. Then, I heard a glass shattered. I ran into the kitchen, and I saw Sara throwing anything in sight.

She grabbed a picture frame of us from Christmas, and then threw it against the ground angrily. I saw the tears, and it was my fault. My fault that she's angry and distress, because of my stupidity. She grabbed another frame, and threw it at a wall, then went to grab a mirror, until I intervene. "Sara, stop!"

"Why? I deserve bad luck for seven years!" She moved to throw it on the ground, but I grabbed the mirror from her hand. When I turned back to her, she backed away. "NO! Don't you dare touch me!"

I knew I should've listened to her, but I didn't. I pulled her to me, as she fought. Kicks, hits, and slaps were all that I received, and I deserved them. Once she was in the close knit of my arms, I felt her cry against my chest. Holding her head in my hand, I gently ran my fingers through her hair. "Just let it out," I said to her, but I could tell that my words weren't enough.

She pushed me, started to hit me again, until I took each hand in my own. "You're gonna hurt yourself even more, Sara."

"Why? Why did you do this to me? Why would you choose me for this life?!"

"It's not something that I chose, Sara. It just happened; it's involuntary."

"So, you never wanted to have anything to do with me?"

I soon started getting frustrated, that I moved my hands to her arms and almost shook her. "No, it's not like that!"

"I can't do this, Jacob. I just can't,"

"Sara, don't," I said, already panicking. "Don't say that, okay? We can figure this out,"

"Jacob, this is too much. You won't come near me anymore, you're spending time with your ex and her husband, and now I saw you and her kissing...what do you expect me to do? Sit around, doing nothing? I have up everything, because you asked me to. I didn't choose this life, Jacob!"

"You think I did?!" I yelled, pulling away from her quickly. Running my fingers through my hair in frustration, I turned back to her and continued. "Sara, I never asked for this life. Ever. I was sixteen when I first started phasing, sixteen! I didn't want to have anything to do with this life, nor did I want to lead them. I've fought so hard to example it, but this is my destiny. This is what I was born to do, and there's no turning back. The only thing that matters to me now, is you. Sara, you're my wife, in every way, and I rather get killed than lose you."

Moving back to her, I took one of her hands, and rested it on my chest, as my heart beats faster. "You feel this? This is me, all human with a beating heart. This is me, Sara. I know somewhere inside that you love me, and I know you're scared. So am I. All I ask, is that you give me, give us, a chance. Please?"

I could see that she was contemplating on what to do or say, and I knew it's a lot to take in. I was happy when she's kissed me, but I was also terrified when the kiss almost felt like it would be our last. From the loss, a passion reignited with us, as our clothes were tossed across the floor, and as we made love in our room too many times to count.

What I wasn't expecting the next morning, was when I went to reach for her, she was gone...


	24. Chapter 24

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I can understand that many of you are now saying this one phrase in mind (or maybe another: what the hell?! Yep, I know. Jacob still haven't told her what happened, and it may seem like he took her in her most vulnerable state.

Some of you have asked if she was kidnapped, or that she left. Well, this chapter will let you know what happened after Jacob woke up. Oh, by the way, one of the readers mentioned a little typo to me, and I thank you for that. When you're trying to type out whatever you're trying to write, sometimes you forget whatever it was that was put in their accidentally. If you saw it, sorry about that.

So, here's chapter twenty-four. We're halfway through the story, just a head's up!

* * *

 _Chapter 24_

 _Sara's POV_

I knew that Jacob would come find me at some point. It's been almost two hours, and I haven't gone back to the house to talk to him. I didn't realized that after last night, that I would still have questions. Jacob never told me what happened when he kissed that woman, and he won't tell me what's going on. I felt claustrophobic; could barely breathe when I woke up this morning. As much as I love him, how can I trust him?

Looking over the cliffs where Jacob brought me the first time, I closed my eyes as my hair starting flowing with the wind in a rhythmic nature. It was soothing, but my mind was still clustered with the images from yesterday. Looking up above me, I was upset. "God, why the hell am I here? How am I supposed to be okay with everything now? Why am I here, anyways?"

"Because you're meant to be here, Sara." I gasped, wasn't sure what to expect. Turning around, I was flabbergasted. A beautiful woman with raven black hair, in a long, flowy white-gold gown stood before me. A crown of white roses was adorn on top of her head, as she gave me a warm smile. "Hello, dear. I've been expecting you,"

"What the hell?" Really? That's the best I could come up with.

"I understand, you weren't expecting to see me yet, but I think now was the right time to come see you."

"Who are you?"

Her smile brightened, as she moved toward a lone tree without leaves. Running her fingers against the tiny branches, soon leaves started to grow from the tips. "Oh. My. God."

"You be surprised how the dead can heal people, animals, and even plants."

"Wait, you're dead?"

"What did you expect me to be? A figment of your imagination?" She laughed, as she walked around me in circles. "Fate has given my son a second chance at love, and I knew from the moment you've met, that you were meant to be."

"Wait, son? Jacob's your son?"

She nodded. "You're Sarah Black? But, I thought..."

"That I'm dead? It's true that I am, but I'm here for a reason, and that is to help you."

"Help me? How?"

Moving to sit on top of the cliffs, Sarah gestured for me to sit down beside her. When I did, she took my hand in hers, and answered me. "My dear, Jacob has been lost for such a long time. When he loves, he loves with all of his heart and soul. The first person that he'd loved once before, broke his heart and have used him over and over again. He lost a part of himself when he gave his heart to her, but with you...he's even more vulnerable than either of you have realized."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a good person, Sara, but he's afraid to lose you. I saw what happened yesterday, and believe me, it was a mistake on his part."

"You saw?"

"Sweetheart, I am dead, after all." Laughing, she turned toward the woods, trying to listen to the sound of the wind rushing through the leaves of the tree branches. "I also saw that you have let your guard down, especially after he told you the truth."

"Isn't it terrifying, to know that your son may never be normal again? I wasn't made for this world,"

"No one does, Sara. I understand, I grew up with the legends as well. I'm part of the Ateara family, a distant relation; I've always known it to be true. No one would ever be made for a world like this, no one. What should really be important to you is that he loves you. I've watched over all of my children, and I've never been so happy until now to see them happy with their loves, and their children. What each of my children truly needed was someone who could each love them unconditionally, be accepting of who they are and what they've become, and always be their support when they need it. That is what Jacob needed in you, and I believe he found it. So there's one obstacle right now between you, so what? There will be plenty of them in the future, sweetheart. You just have to find a middle between you and him."

"But how can I trust him?"

"Let the spirits of our tribe guide you, Sara. Let the Third Wife guide you in the ways of being a true spirit wife, a true imprint. You will soon understand who he is, and better trust him."

"SARA?!" Turning to the woods, I heard Jacob cry out my name. When I went to turn back to Sarah, she was gone. I got up from the cliffs when Jacob came running toward me. "Sara! Oh, thank God! I thought I'd lost you,"

I felt his warm arms come around me, as he held on tightly. I felt comforted, but I was still angry with him. He pulled back, and cupped my face with his calloused hands. "Sara, I'm so sorry. I should've told you what happened yesterday, rather than, well, you know."

"Jake—"

"No wait, let me finish. I know I haven't been honest with you about everything, and I promise I will tell you everything you need to know. I just, I was afraid to tell you, only to have you lost to me. I wanted you to know first about who I am, and that I love you so much. Please, all I ask you is to give me, give us, a chance. Sara, I haven't felt like this about anyone since you, and just so you know, the kiss that happened with me and Bella meant nothing to me. She came onto me, and I couldn't get her off, but I guess I blame myself for that."

"Wh—"

"I know, it was wrong of me to do, and I'm sorry that it happened. I guess a part of me wanted to see if there was still anything there between me and Bella, but when she kissed me, I felt nothing. All I kept picturing the whole time that it happened was you. All of this, isn't something that just happened to me...it's just that...Sara, you're what I want. You're all that I want, and no other woman will ever come between us, or even a man, for that matter."

Looking into his eyes, I could see the truth and the love that grew. I realized that his mother was right, that all I needed to do was trust him and be there for him when he needed me. "Sara? Please, say something." He pleaded with me, as the tears from his eyes began to fall.

Capturing his mouth with mines, I pulled him into a kiss, filled with extra amounts of passion and love. When I pulled away, I felt the tears stinging my eyes as he attempted to ask me a question. But, I stopped him. "I love you too, Jacob. So much, and I swear that no matter what, I will be here. This is where I belong, with you."

He gave me a soft smile, as I ran my thumbs over the cascading tears on his cheek. "I promise, I will tell you everything, Sara."

"I know you will, but I want you to swear to me that there will be no other woman in your life. I. Am. You're. Woman." I replied, enunciating those four words. He roared in laughter, as he lifted me into his arms and kissed me with everything he had, and for once, I was happy. But, there was still that moment I had with his mother still in my mind. To be quite honest, I have no idea how that happened? I'll probably forget, who knows...

* * *

 _*Bonus Section*_

 _Sarah's POV_

Watching my son and his wife reconnect, my heart would be soaring right now if it was still beating. I believed that they could do the impossible, and I know that their love would be strong, but I also knew that it would come at a price. I knew of the life that would be lost before Jacob was told that someone's life would be at stake. I've known for a while of what the conniving bloodsucker Bella Swan was doing, and she was no longer good anymore. My biggest concern now was what might happened to Jacob and Sara when they learn the truth of the reason for their connection and their souls intertwining.

Without looking behind me, I called out as the two lovers went running toward their cabin. "You can come out now!"

Appearing out of thin air, I turned to another spirit of a woman, with her dark curls cascading down her back, as she walked toward me. "Is she alright?"

"For now, they will be."

Crossing her arms, she asked, "She doesn't know yet, she shouldn't."

"Alba, it's their destiny. Even you realized it when it was too late. We cannot attempt to change fate,"

"It would be best for them if neither one of them have to suffer. One _he_ dies, soon the two lovers will be lost from one another. I cannot allow that to happen, I just can't."

Taking her hand in mines, I said to her, "Alba, we cannot change their fate. They are the reincarnation of Taha Aki and the Third Wife; their younger version, at least. _He_ has to die in order for them to fulfill their destiny. You're an enchantress, you should know."

"Was, Sarah, was. But that's besides the point. I risked my life for her to live,"

"And now she has to pay the price, and so does my son. Alba, we cannot change fate."

"Shouldn't we try?"

"Sarah, I understand you're concerns, but we've been dead for over twenty-odd years. We cannot change anything, or it will change the future of everyone else. All we can do now is guide them,"

"I don't think I can, she's not ready."

"Alba, she's your daughter. This is her destiny...and her destiny is to die,"...


	25. Chapter 25

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Again, the last chapter before this one was pretty exciting and a bit crazy, but you'd be surprised what else is in stores. After much deliberation in regards to this story, the next chapter will be the last. I didn't want to prolonged the story for too long, but I'm in the process of working on new ideas for the sequel. Many of you have asked about whether or not Sara will get pregnant, if Mr. Whitelong is her father, why is Bella in the story, and so on. All of your questions will be answered either in the last chapter, or in the sequel.

I do have one request to make, and that is for you to vote on a poll on my profile page. It may take a while for me to work on the last chapter for this story, primarily because I have a lot of assignments for my classes to complete in the next week or two, and the amount of time for me to write the last chapter will take a while. So, on my profile page, I have posted a poll, regarding about the sequel. The last chapter will affect what will happen in the sequel, obviously, but I do want the story to revolve around one (or more) things for the upcoming story. This story was mostly about Jacob and Sara's growing relationship after an unexpected marriage and imprinting situation, but I can assure you that the next story will probably be more dark and twisted than what you would ever imagine it to be.

Please check out my profile page, and all suggestions are welcomed. So, please enjoy chapter twenty-five!

* * *

 _Chapter 25_

 _Jacob's POV_

Leaving kisses on her neck, she started to shiver and let out a sexy moan. God, I couldn't get enough of her. I was happy that Sara accepted me, but I also knew that she was still upset over what happened yesterday. All that mattered to me was her; and I swore to myself that I would never hurt her intentionally again. She turned her whole body toward me, as she scratched my neck with her long nails. She pulled me in for kiss, but then our tongues met in a dance once more. She pulled away to breathe, and whispered, "I have a confession to make."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You're the only guy who've ever made me...well...y'know..."

Oh? Oh. OH! "Really?" I spoke in a cocky manner, as I left butterfly kisses along her jawline, making a trail down to her collar bone. "Thank you,"

She smacked my back, as I started to tickle her. Her laughter echoed throughout the room, as she pushed me off. I pulled away from her, but only slightly. Looking down into her beautiful, entrancing eyes, I whispered, "I love you."

Stroking my cheek, she whispered it back. "I love you too,"

I knew that now would be a better time to tell her the truth, but I kept getting distracted by her. This was as good as any other time to tell her the truth. "Sara, there's something that I gotta tell you."

She moved herself on the bed, so that she rested her face in her hand, while running her fingers over the design of my tattoo on my bicep. "Oh? Is it bad?"

"Depends on how you take it,"

Nodding, she didn't look at me. I kissed her forehead, and finally blurted it out. "We're under attack,"

"Wait, what?"

"Well, not yet anyways, but we will be."

"Jake, you're not making any sense."

Shaking my head, I then said, "Werewolves aren't the only kind that exists in this world, Sara."

"Like what? Vampires?" She said, jokingly, but she soon realized that I wasn't laughing. "No. That can't be,"

"It is."

"What do they want?"

"One of the leaders of a powerful vampire clan has a fascination with werewolves, like us. He wants to wipe us out, along with any descendants."

"What? No,"

"Sara, I won't let that happen, I promise." I quickly said, as I saw tears coming down her face. "Never doubt that I will fight for my people, for my pack, my family...and for us."

She looked up at me, as even more tears came streaming down. "Jacob, I don't want you to fight."

"Sara, none of us do, but we don't have a choice. We have an obligation, and I cannot just walk away from it."

"Jacob, I can't lose you. Not now, not ever."

I pulled her into the safety of my warmth, as she continued to cry. Pressing a soft kiss to her hairline, I whispered, "I will always come back to you, Sara. I'll fight heaven and hell to get back to you, always. I'm not letting you go, never again."

She tilted her head up toward me, as I brushed the stray tear from her cheekbone. "Promise?" She asked me.

"On my life, Sara. On my life," I answered her, before leaning down to kiss her again...which soon led to more. I will always keep my vow, and no one else will ever take me away from her...at least I hope not...


	26. Chapter 26

_**The Alpha's Bride** **—** **Jacob + OC**_

 **Jacob Black was forced into a position of power when he first started phasing. Now he's been an Alpha to the La Push wolf pack for almost twelve years, and almost everyone on the reservation are hoping that he'll get married and produce an heir to the wolf pack and to the tribe.**

 **Almost everybody on the reservation (at least those "in the know") still believe that having an imprint (or even just a wife) is essential to continuing the legacy of the Quileute heritage. Jacob, on the other hand, is still suffering from having his heart broken by a woman who left him for a vampire. On one night, Jacob and all of the guys from the pack heads to Las Vegas to celebrate a bachelor party for one of his pack brothers. What he didn't expect was that he would end up getting married to a girl that he not only just met the first night...but who is also his imprint.**

 **Sara Carnegie comes from a well-off family from New York, but made a move to Washington to study teaching and hoping to work with children with special needs. She went through a bad break-up, and immediately put her heart and soul into her studies. Her friends, however, wanted to take her to Vegas to get her mind off of everything and to live life. What Sara never expected was to marry a complete stranger, and wake up in bed with him the next morning.**

 **Sara wants an annulment, but Jacob wants more time with his imprint. With reluctance, Sara agrees to take her classes online and move with Jacob to La Push to at least make their marriage work for the next six months of it.**

 **Could Sara love Jacob for who he is, or will she run the moment she discovers the truth?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So yes, this is the last chapter of "The Alpha's Bride." I am sad to see it end like this, but I am happy that we have come this far with this story. I loved watching Sara and Jacob grow as a couple, even though the elopement in Vegas was unexpected for them. I enjoyed writing this story, and I'll be eager to write the sequel for this one, and hopefully more stories to come.

I must warn you that when it comes to posting the sequel, it might take awhile. With spring break coming up next week for colleges in Virginia, it should be possible for me to post, but I also have a lot of assignments to do for the next couple of months. I didn't realize how far behind I am, and trust me, college isn't easy. This is already my second year at George Mason University, but my sixth year as a college student overall, and I cannot tell you how stressed out I am, how exhausted I feel, and how hard it is to write, work, and study while trying to get some sleep whenever I can. But, I promise that the sequel will be up and running pretty soon!

Also, please check out my profile page to vote on the poll for the upcoming sequel. Four people have already voted, and there's still time if you want to check it out, before the sequel gets posted.

Until then, here's the last chapter. Please enjoy, and leave me a review; tell me what you think and what you hope to see in the sequel. Until next time...yours truly, Tessa Anne.

* * *

 _Chapter 26_

 _Sara's POV_

Six months had passed since I've met Jacob Black in Las Vegas, and since then, everything has been nothing but wonderful. I've never felt so alive until now, because of Jacob. Though we started off a bit rocky, he completed me in so many ways. He's caring, affectionate, but also stubborn and hot-headed. I guess we both needed each other, and it was a good thing that we've taken our time to get to know each other a bit better.

Though we've became stronger, my bond with my family has dissipated. My siblings were once supportive of me, but I guess they soon started to side with my parents, and they hardly ever spoke to me. Between my parents, my father still wants nothing to do with me, while my mother seems almost like she's conflicted; maybe even bipolar. I know it's wrong to say something like that, but one minute, she's happy to talk to me, and the next, she hates me and wants me out of her life.

Jacob felt guilty about the situation, but I realized that he was all I needed in my life; he, his family, and our friends. Becoming friends with most of the women involved in the pack (including Leah) has been the greatest moment of my life. Emily, Kim, and Rachel were my guide in handling the life of being an imprint of a shapeshifter; even Emily and Leah has helped me with understanding about being a female leader, as well. For Emily, she was once the alpha's mate, and Leah is the only female shapeshifter. In a way, they both helped me understand more about my role, and overall, they were all there to support me.

Claire soon became my student, with the help of Emily's convincing to her brother and sister-in-law, and she's been growing and understands more about her dyslexia. What she needed was someone to support her, as well as a way to succeed in school. Working with her gave me an opportunity to move forward in my studies, but I still have another semester left before I get my Master's in Special Education. For now, I'm at least tutoring someone who needs my help, and I even got a job at the school on the reservation as an Instructional Assistant for a Kindergarten class.

Jacob continued his job as both a mechanic and as alpha. There are moments when he needs to slow down from the stress of working hard and trying to get some sleep, but he's doing what he can. I could see how tired he was every morning when he would come back from patrol, but I also knew that it was his duty to protect us. The hardest part is not having him home.

I hated feeling helpless throughout, and he knows that too, but we can only do so much. So far, there hasn't bee any sightings of Jacob's past love and her husband in the last couple of months, and I was relieved. I was still mad about the kissing incident, but I know now that Jacob loves me more than he could ever love her.

Waking up this morning, I felt more than happy; I was finally at peace. It was almost too good to be true, and though I was happy, I was scared. The coffee was already brewing, as I looked out the window thinking about Jacob. Things were so good, and everything about our relationship was a dream come true, but why am I afraid to allow myself to be happy fully? Once the coffee was done brewing, I took my mug and went outside to sit on the porch swing that Jacob built with his bare hands. He went above and beyond to make me feel comfortable here, and I love him for it. Of course, my fears and anxiety still got in the way of everything.

Looking out at the landscape from our cabin, I truly did feel like this was where I belong, I just have to find a way to cope with the anxiety of whether or not the marriage will fail.

"Hey,"

His husky voice interrupted my train of thoughts, as he came outside to greet me. I smiled, as he sat down besides me, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. "Whatcha doing out here? It's too cold for you to be out here."

"Well, you can warm me up, can't you?" I spoke in a seductive voice. A growl erupted from his chest, as he captured my mouth. The intensity of his kisses has always won me over, and he knows the effect that he has over me. When he pulled away, I groan, and brought him back to my lips again. His large hand came to the back of my neck, as his tongue met with mines in a dance. I left scratches along his arm, trying to not let go. He then brushed his lips over my cheek, then toward my ear. "I love you, Sara Carnegie."

"It's Black,"

He pulled away from me, looking stunned and ecstatic all at once. "What? Did you say—"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while. I know that before, the marriage kind of happened unexpectedly, and I wasn't planning on changing it. But, after spending these six months with you, and with what's going on with my family in New York, I realized that they're no longer a part of my life anymore. You are; you, your family, the pack, their imprints and kids. This is where I belong,"

Jacob stroke the back of his pointer finger down my cheek, moving it under my chin, and asked, "Are you sure? I know that we cannot replace your family, and we can't fix what's been done. But, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Well, it seems that you didn't listen to me, did you Jake?" An eerie, seductive voice spoke, causing Jacob and I to turn toward it. Bella Swan, standing in all black, wearing a long cape of some kind, gave us an ever-so creepy smile. "Did you miss me?"

Jacob got up, almost on all fours, as he stood in front of me for my safety. I moved to stand behind him, holding onto his unclenched hand for dear life. "Bella, what the hell?"

"I told you what would happen if you didn't leave her, and you didn't listen."

"What are you wearing?"

"Jake, what is she doing here?"

"I'm paying a visit; well, more so paying my respect."

"What?"

"Bella, get off my property. Get the hell off of my property, and get the hell out! I don't care what you have to say, or what you're doing, but I want you out!"

"Now, now. Just a moment, you didn't even notice the new change in me."

I looked her over, and when I looked into her eyes, I let out a gasp. "Oh dear God!"

I move from behind Jacob, and I was soon in his arms, as he tried to turn me from the woman. She was not normal at all, nor was she a "vegetarian" vampire; she had human blood, and it was evident. "Bella, I'm done! I don't want to hear what you have to say!"

"Not even about your sister?" This stopped Jacob, when he tried to get me inside the house. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, then the next second, he had his hands around Bella's throat, holding her against the house. "JAKE!" I shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about? I want answers, and I want them now!"

She looked directly into his angered eyes, and her smile grew. "Any moment now, your older sister and her family are being attacked by the Volturi, and it isn't the one who's an imprint of your pack member."

He growled, but then his eyes softened when he realized which sister she was talking about. "Becks? No, God no."

"You should realize who you're dealing with, Jacob. Soon enough, everyone you love...will die."

His hand started to tighten around her neck, but then, he let her go. He pushed himself away from her, and headed toward the front door. Without looking at her, he said without hesitating, "This is the last time that I'll allow you on the reservation. You mean nothing to me, Bella Swan. This is war."

With that, he went into the house, and when I went to follow him, her voice stopped me. "You should realize now, Sara, that he cannot protect you anymore than he could protect his own family. You might as well run while you can, because in the end...you will never win. I always will,"

I turned to her, and answered, "You may have more powers, immortality, and more connections to the bloodsuckers, but you've lost your humanity the day you've attacked a human. I have no doubt that it was you who killed his sister,"

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"The fact that you would bluntly tell him which sister would be attack, and the fact that I can see her wedding ring on your finger. You disgust me, and Jacob is right. As long as we're both here, you're no longer welcome. If you ever trespass again here on the reservation, we won't hesitate to kill you."

"And what makes you think you can tell me what I can and cannot do?"

Getting right in her face, I gave her an evil smile and said, "When I became Jacob's imprint, and when I became his wife. In a way, I am the alpha female, which means that whatever I say, it will be done. Now, get the hell out of our homeland, and get ready. Because, it's exactly like Jacob said. This. Is. War."

She finally did leave, but I realized that even when I say that it's war, I had no idea how much this would cost for both Jacob and I. Not only did Jacob lose a family member; a sister, no less; but also that our lives would forever be endangered because of that insane vampire.

I may be the _alpha's bride_ , but now...I am in the fight for my life, for my husband's...and for my family: _the wolf pack_.

I am Sara Black, I am Jacob's wife...and I _am_ the alpha female...


End file.
